The Loudest Hero
by Fox-McLoud501
Summary: When an accident causes the Loud siblings to become meta humans, they will have to embark on a journey to save their world from a threat that seeks to conquer their world. Will they be able to protect their world or will history repeat itself and the Loudest Hero will be silenced once more? Super powers, space villains, lemons. we got it all.
1. Ch 1: My Name Is Lincoln Loud

**Hello there, my name is Fox McLoud. I've been reading Loud fanfics for a while now and I've finally summed up the nerve to write my very own. I was inspired by Zeobide274 after reading his "Ace Cream" one shot. But before that I have been reading his "Digi-Loud Adventure" story and I'm a huge fan of his. **

**I'm still rather new to this but I hope that I'm able to tell a compelling story. I've based this story in an AU where the Louds get super powers. I don't want to give the plot away too soon so that's all I'll say. I'll be updating when I can since I have school to take of first. This chapter isn't too long but expect the next ones to be longer. Also I'm rating this story M because I will attempt to add Lemons later on but they also won't be the that you all enjoy and please leave me feedback on what you think. **

**The Loudest Hero**

**Chapter 1: My Name Is Lincoln Loud**

_My name is Lincoln Loud and I'm the greatest superhero the world has ever known. I wasn't always a hero though, one day a strange accident in my sister's lab knocked me unconscious for several months. The dangerous and experimental isotopes in her lab changed my genetic makeup and gave me superpowers. But I wasn't the only one affected as the explosion sent a wave of energy throughout Royal woods. Now it's my job to stop those who would abuse their powers and Deal out some justice. For my hero name is Ace and I'm the Savviest hero around. _

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The constant beeping was the first sound that the young boy lying in a hospital bed could hear. He wasn't sure why but his head hurt like the time one of his sisters had used it for target practice with a football. As he tried to open his eyes, he realized that he could hear muffled voices all around him.

"Ly- I - he's -king up." A voice to his right said.

"Do - -ink - shou- call a nurse?" another voice said, this one sounding like a man.

"Of course! They have to check him right away!" the first voice said. This one was female and it sounded very familiar. "He's been in a coma for 3 months for christ's sake!"

"Okay, honey, I'm on it!" the sound of rapid footsteps could be heard and the boy was sure that the man had left the room.

"Oh, Lincoln, please be okay. Please..." the woman said, begging someone named Lincoln to be alright.

Wait a moment, his name was Lincoln. And that could only mean that the woman speaking could be his...

"Mom...?" He wasn't sure how he did it but the boy was able to somehow get his mouth to work in order to call for his mother. His voice sounded weak and raspy from lack of use but his mother had heard him nonetheless.

"Oh my god, Lincoln, honey, can you hear me? It's me, mom. I'm right here, honey, I'm right here!" His mother sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Mom...wha...wha..." He tried to speak some more but his mind was still groggy. He wasn't sure if he could even speak since he couldn't really remember how.

"It's okay, honey, the nurse is here."

And sure enough, the boy, Lincoln, could hear more people rush in. There were several voices talking at once and he could feel someone touching him. But it seemed like despite just waking up, Lincoln was losing himself to unconsciousness once more due to his exhaustion.

The last thing he heard was his mother pleading with him to come back to him.

"I...will..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln woke up two days later and this time he was able to open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone. He could see a head of brown hair lying on his chest. The next was the sound of loud snoring and he could also feel a rumbling on his chest from said snoring. As he looked around the room, he could see that he was indeed in a hospital. And his mind didn't feel as groggy as before. In fact, he felt completely alert.

"Excuse me..." He reached up and gently shook the person lying on him.

As the person began to wake up, Lincoln saw that the person was a girl. She had brown hair that she kept in a ponytail and she had freckles on her face. She was wearing a red and white jersey with a number one on the front and red shorts. He recognized the girl as one of his sisters. One of ten sisters.

"Lynn?" As soon as he said her name, a flood of memories rushed into his head and he began to remember everything. His name was Lincoln Loud, an 11 year old boy with white hair that lived at home with his family. He was the middle child of 11 kids.

"Lincoln?" Lynn asked, still a little groggy from having woken up so early. She wasn't supposed to be lying on his bed but ever since the accident she had only been able to get a proper night's sleep while bunking with him. The steady beating of his heart was the only thing that could make her fall asleep anymore. As she looked up to see the face of her younger brother, Lynn saw that for the first time in months, her brother was looking back at her. "Lincoln!" She quickly sat up and stared at him. "You're awake!"

"Hey Lynn, how's it going?" He asked her with a grin. He knew what had happened to him. He remembered being in his sister's bunker when it exploded. He remembered every detail so he wasn't surprised anymore why he was in the hospital. Instead, he wanted to know how his family was holding up.

"How's it going? How's it going!?" Lynn went from shocked to angry in 0.003 seconds. "You were in a coma for three months, you idiot! How do you think it's going!"

"Well I'm awake now, aren't I?" He asked her. His grin still present. He knew that he was pushing his luck but he was just happy to see his sister again.

"Grrr, don't make me knock you out again, Stinkoln!" Lynn growled as she raised her fist threateningly.

"Hahaha, sure, Lynn. But first, why are you in my bed?" Lincoln asked her.

Lynn immediately began to blush, her anger forgotten. "Um...no reason."

"No reason, huh? So I guess I'm just the world's most comfiest pillow, huh?" Lincoln asked.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Lynn punched him in the gut and Lincoln felt the wind get knocked out of him. But at the exact moment, Lori happened to walk in.

"Lynn, what the hell do you think you're doing to him!?" she shouted as she rushed over and pulled her off of their brother. "He's literally in a coma, for crying out loud!"

"No he's not!" Lynn shot back. She then pointed at her brother who waved at them.

"Hey, Lori, long time no see." Lincoln said happily.

Lori took one look at their brother before she fainted on the spot. But before she fell to the ground, time seemed to slow down as Lincoln quickly shot out of the bed and ran over to his sister, catching her before she could hit her head on the floor.

"Lincoln?"

Turning towards Lynn, Lincoln could see that she was just as surprised as he was. He had moved so fast that to Lynn, he almost looked like a blur. And what was more, he was holding Lori up like she weighed nothing.

"What's happening to me?" He asked her, clearly worried that there was something wrong with him.

"I think...I think you got powers too..." Lynn said slowly. She was staring at him with a look that told Lincoln that she was analyzing every detail of him. She looked him up and down and for a moment, Lincoln was wondering if perhaps she had x-ray vision.

"Wait, what do you mean, you have powers too?" Lincoln asked once he registered his sister's words.

"What I mean is...you're no longer just human anymore, bro." Lynn said as she tried to explain. Then she raised her hand up in front of her chest with her palm facing up. At first nothing happened but then much to his surprise, Lynn's hand began to glow. And from that light, a tiny orb appeared and hovered just above her palm. "You're a meta just like me..."

"You mean..." Lincoln began but couldn't find the words to voice his thoughts.

"Yes, Lincoln, you have superpowers." Lynn told him.

Lincoln wasn't sure if he truly believed her that day but one thing was for sure. Lincoln Loud no longer felt like the scrawny boy he had once been, no. Ever since he woke up, Lincoln felt stronger, more powerful. And as he stared at the energy hovering up his sister's hand, Lincoln wondered just what the limits of his powers would be. After all, if he had powers then that meant that he could be a superhero.

**End of chapter.**


	2. Ch 2: The Future Warning

**I was so excited about starting my own story that I quickly got to work on the second chapter. I hope that you all enjoy and leave me any suggestions of what kind of powers you would like to see. I plan on giving powers to almost all of the friends of the Louds. **

**Also I'll be introducing the villians in the next chapter. **

**The Loudest Hero**

**Chapter 2: The Future Warning**

"So do you want to explain to me why I have superpowers?" Lincoln asked his second youngest sister.

After Lori had fainted, the nurses and doctors examined him and they found Lincoln in perfect health. After several hours of testing, they allowed Lincoln to go home with Lori and Lynn. And along the way, Lincoln found out that he wasn't the only one who got powers. All of their sisters had powers of their own. And for the last few months Lisa had been training them all to use their powers and grow familiar with them.

"Elder male sibling, I am glad to see that you have made a full recovery." Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses. The four year old girl was standing in front of her rebuilt bunker. After the explosion, Lisa used some of her government grant money to rebuild her bunker and make it bigger. "I was hoping that you would wake up soon since you will be a key component in our plans for survival."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked as he followed the young genius inside.

As Lincoln stepped inside of the bunker, he was surprised to see that the ladder was gone and a platform elevator was in its place. As they were lowered down below, Lincoln could see that the bunker was much larger than before. It was the same size of their property and there seemed to be multiple levels. On the first floor, Lincoln followed Lisa down towards the large computer that was installed against the wall.

"Elder sibling, I have shown this to our sisters and now it is time for you to view the same. I must warn you though, what you are about to see will disturb you." Lisa said as she began to type on the keyboard. Once she was done, a video began to play on the big screen.

On the screen it showed a clear image of an older woman with graying brown hair. She wore cracked glasses and a white lab coat over a green sweater and brown pants. The woman looked as though she had experienced a life of hardships but in her eyes she still held hope.

"Aunt Lisa, are you ready?" A girl's voice said off camera.

"Yes, dear, I am ready." The older Lisa said with a nod. "Greetings, Younger self, if you are seeing this then it means that my attempts to contact you have been successful. The reason I have sent this message is to warn you of the imminent invasion that's on its way to earth. An intergalactic alien tyrant is going to invade our planet in order to steal our resources. The Earth is a prime planet rich in precious metals that he requires to fund his war effort."

"The tyrant's name is Darnos and he's ruthless in his conquests. The earth setup it's best defenses but it wasn't enough. During the war, I created a way to grant special abilities to humans. I created meta-humans in order to fight against Darnos's forces but it was too late. The strongest among them was none other than our older brother, Lincoln. As I'm sure you know, we have always held our dear brother in high regard. When I discovered the key to creating meta-humans, I gave Lincoln the first batch of the meta-gene. It was the first step in freeing our world and combating the intergalactic threat. But unfortunately it came too late, Lincoln's powers were still in their infancy when he fought against Darnos and his forces. With the death of our brother, those of us who were left quickly lost hope and we barely managed to survive all these years. My hair might be grey but I am only 30 years old..."

The older Lisa paused as she turned her gaze directly towards Lincoln as if she could actually see him. "Losing him was the biggest single worst thing that I have ever experienced and I know that you will understand why I have done what I've done. I sent you instructions on how to construct a machine that will grant our siblings powers. But more importantly, I sent them to you many years before you could discover the secret on your own because Lincoln's powers will need time to mature. Should he face Darnos again without reaching his full potential then he will die once more. Darnos must be stopped and Lincoln will be the one to do it. Of that, I have no doubt. I have faith that you will see to it that my...our plans are fulfilled and that we can live a long and happy life with the man that we love."

And then the video stopped and Lincoln was surprised to find out that he had tears going down his cheeks. He reached up and touched his cheek only to feel warm tears on top of them. The sadness in the older Lisa's eyes had pulled on his heartstrings and he empathized with her. He felt her pain and his heart went out to her. And he vowed to himself that he would stop Darnos and make sure that that future that he witnessed never came to pass.

"As you can see, dear brother, my future counterpart has purposely polluted the time stream in order to give us a chance to survive." Lisa said in her usual monotone. But as Lincoln turned to look at her, he could see the deep sadness in her eyes as if she knew what her older self had experienced first hand. "By doing so, she has most likely wiped her own existence by rewriting our future and her past."

"Wait, you can do that?" Lincoln asked, perplexed that it was even possible.

"Of course. I have traveled back in time several times already. No more than a day into the past however since each trip back automatically rewrites the past. In other words, should I return to a year ago today, I would erase that entire year because it never happened. The year that would follow would thus be a new future that would be rewritten anew." Lisa explained as she drew an example on her blackboard. "There are those who believe that Time travel works like it does in the movies and television. It does not. You cannot change the past and then return to your present. For when you go to the past, what happens next is now your future. And your previous future becomes your past."

"But can't you go forward into the future?" Lincoln asked as he tried to wrap his head around the whole time travel thing.

"No, you cannot go to a time where you did not exist or has not happened. Or at least, you shouldn't. There's no telling what could happen to the time stream since you are going to a place in time in which you never existed. You could travel to a moment in your previous future before you traveled to the past but at that point it would already be too late to change things because of a loop in time."

"Okay, now you've lost me." Lincoln said as he shook his head.

Lisa sighed as she adjusted her glasses. "Suffice to say, Lincoln, that you can travel back and forth between your own timeline but if you do then you risk creating time paradoxes that will ultimately lead to your own erasure as time attempts to correct the mistake. If you go to the past then that becomes your present. And your previous future now becomes your past. And should you travel back to your old future to a point after you went to the past, then you wouldn't be going back to that same future because by going back you already altered the course of time. It would be a similar but different timeline. And each time that you travel you create a new timeline. Which is why time travel is very dangerous because you don't know just what the ramifications of your actions can be. And that is why my future self used it as an absolute last resort because she had already exhausted all other options."

"Oh..." Lincoln said slowly as he thought about everything that his sister had said. "I think I understand now. But...if you already have time travel, why can't we just use it to kill Darnos?"

"Lincoln, if my future counterpart didn't use time travel against Darnos then it must've been for a very good reason. Can you imagine the danger we would all be if this technology were to fall into the wrong hands?" Lisa asked him.

"Yea, you're right. I'm sorry for asking such a dumb question." Lincoln said as he lowered his head a little.

"There are no dumb questions, Dear brother." Lisa said as she patted his knee and gave him one of her rare smiles. "I enjoy discussing topics such as these and I wish that we could have more of them."

"I enjoy our talks too even if I don't always understand what you're talking about." Lincoln told her.

"Lincoln, you understand a great deal more than you know. After all, we're related and I can't be the only intellectual in the house." Lisa said. She then turned around and beckoned him to follow her. "Now that we've got that out of the way it's time that we started to see just what kind of powers you have developed. Each of our siblings have received a power of sorts and each is somewhat unique to them. You will train against one of my training robots. Once we get a better understanding of your abilities then we will be able to better address any concerns that might arise."

"Does everyone in our family have powers now?" Lincoln asked as they entered the elevator once more and went to the lowest level.

"Mother and father do not as they were nowhere near the blast radius. However, those just outside the limits of the blast seem to have developed a delayed reaction and thus found out of their powers and abilities days or weeks after." Lisa explained. "The blast sent out a form of radiation that traveled through virtually everything and I'm currently working out a way to track that radiation beyond the scope of the town."

"So you can find anyone who's affect and see who might have powers as well?" Lincoln asked.

"Within the town of Royal Woods, yes. I have tracked and located several individuals who have been affected by the radiation of the explosion that occurred 3 months ago. In fact, several of our known associates have been affected by the radiation. I have contacted them and most have agreed to join us in learning how to control their powers and use them responsibly." Lisa said. The elevator stopped at the lowest level of Lisa's bunker. "In fact, your friend, Clyde, has been similarly affected. It took him almost 2 weeks for the symptoms to manifest within him."

Lincoln followed his sister into a rectangular room. It was about 15ft across and about 30 feet wide with about 10ft from the floor to the ceiling. But this room was just an observation room with what appeared to be a control panel in the center of the room. To the far right of the room as you exited the elevator there was a set of sliding doors that led to the actual training hall which was much larger. The room had bright white lights throughout the room just like the floors above. And the floors had tile flooring within the observation room. The training room was built with a lot of panels adorning the walls floors almost as if they were interchangeable.

"Welcome to the training room, dear brother. It is here that we will be testing your abilities to see to what extent you can use them." Lisa said as she walked over to the control panel. She pointed towards the door and said. "Please enter through there and walk towards the center of the room."

"Alright." Lincoln did as he was told and made his way towards the other room. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit that his sister had provided for him for the use of this training session. He was rather nervous about what Lisa had instore for him.

"Brother, we are about to begin with a basic training exercise. You will be sparing against one of my Loudbots in order to see just how strong you are. Feel free to go all out against them for they are quite durable." Lisa spoke to him through the use of an intercom.

A moment later a panel opened on the opposite wall and a metallic sound could be heard making its way towards him. The Loudbot that made its way into the room was about 6ft tall and it's frame was lean and it was made entirely of metal. Its head was shaped to resemble a human's but instead of facial features, it was blank and had a number painted on. This Loudbot was number 9. It kind of reminded Lincoln of the robot from the Will Smith movie that came out a long time ago. The ones before the new ones showed up and tried to kill everyone. Except that these looked like they were built for combat. Also it was painted light blue which also made it stand out against the metallic grey surface on which they stood.

The Loudbot stopped about 5 feet away from him and stood still as it seemed to stare at him. Lincoln wasn't sure since it didn't have eyes. Shrugging, Lincoln took up a battle stance like his sister, Lynn, had shown him and he was surprised to see the Loudbot mimic his actions.

"I forgot to mention that the Loudbot will fight back. Be careful." Lisa's voice called out from above.

"Well I wouldn't want this to be too easy." Lincoln muttered under his breath. He still wasn't even sure _how _to activate his powers. Lisa just told him to go in there and start fighting and that was it. Sighing, he focused his attention on the Loudbot and lunged forward.

Two things happened at once. The first was that Lincoln _rocketed _towards his opponent from the moment he lunged. And the second was that the Loudbot _reacted _faster than him and sidestepped out of the way. Lincoln ended up crashing into the far wall and he fell onto the floor. Surprisingly, he didn't leave a dent in the metal panel.

"I advise against simply charging your opponent, brother. Try to imagine that you're only going to use a little bit of your new abilities." Lisa said.

As Lincoln stood up, he was even more surprised to see that he wasn't injured. The crash hurt, his head smacked the surface of the wall pretty hard, but he was still fine.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" he called out to his sister.

"I believe that this would require trial and error, dear brother." Lisa said. "That is the reason for why we are here."

Lincoln had to admit that she had him there. Sighing, he focused on his opponent and tried to imagine that he could actually control his new speed. He imagined lunging towards the Loudbot and kicking him in the head. And as he took a step towards his opponent, Lincoln shot forth yet again but this time he had a lot more control. He crossed the distance between them in a single leap and he aimed a kick towards the Loudbot but before he could connect, number 9 reached out and caught his ankle. Then using his momentum, it swung him around and threw him towards another wall.

"That was better but you still need to exert more control." Lisa said as Lincoln fell to the floor after he became intimate with the wall.

This continued on for several hours though to Lincoln it didn't seem like that long. He took a beating from the Loudbot and he only managed to land a couple of punches. But in the end he had a better grasp at how to control his strength speed. His control wasn't perfect but he wouldn't be accidently break something by simply tapping it with his finger. He also learned that his stamina was off the charts. He had been training for hours and he still felt like he could keep going. But Lisa warned him that with his new powers that his intake of food would increase dramatically to compensate. And once the adrenaline from training wore off, Lincoln felt hunger like he had never felt before. He almost collapsed on the floor from how intense the feeling was.

And it was at that moment that he learned that his sister had telekinetic powers as she brought him several plates of food that were just floating in mid air. Lisa informed him that her powers were still growing and that she could only lift and move certain things with ease. After eating enough food to feed two families of ten, Lincoln was able to move again and he followed his sister back up to the house.

"Wait, you said that all of our siblings had powers, right?" Lincoln asked her as they exited the bunker.

"Correct."

"Then how did we lose against this Darnos in the future? Did your future self tell you?" Lincoln asked as he turned to look at his younger sister.

Lisa stopped walking as she stared down at the grass by her feet. To Lincoln, it looked like she was internally debating on whether or not she should tell him the truth. And after what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, Lisa released a heavy sigh as her shoulders slumped down.

"I sometimes forget how perceptive you are, Lincoln." Lisa said with a humorless chuckle. She turned her gaze towards him and he could see just how much she was willing to trust him. "You are correct, Brother, that my future self did tell me about what happened to us. The truth of the matter is that Darnos killed you first because you inspired the rest of us to be our best selves. You inspire us now and without you, we lose that spark to always do what's right. When your future counterpart died, in a way, so did the rest of them. Without you, they lost their will to fight. They lost their hope. And that's what you are, Lincoln, you are hope. Our last hope."

"But...I'm just me..." Lincoln said in disbelief. He couldn't believe what his sister was telling him. How could the fate of the world rest on his shoulders?

"Lincoln," Lisa raised herself with her telekinesis so that she could cup his cheeks with her hands. "You being you is what makes you so amazing. You don't realize how special you are and that's part of your charm. If you only knew just how much we love that about you." Lisa then leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Now enough about this. What I have told you must be kept secret from the others. I plan on making sure that everyone is strong enough to repel the incoming invasion. While my future self might want to rely solely on you, I believe that we can save the world if we work together. After all, we are a family."

"That's right, we're family." Lincoln agreed with a large smile.

And as Lisa took in that radiant smile, she couldn't help but think about just how much she truly loved her brother. She just hoped that they would be better prepared this time around because if they failed, Lisa wasn't sure that her heart could take losing him. Not again...

**End of chapter.**


	3. Ch 3: Learning Control

**Welcome back to another chapter of the Loudest Hero. First of all, I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed my story. It's my first attempt at a fanfiction and I hope that it turns out well. Also thanks to Imagaco for the ideas on powers. I will definitely use them for some of the characters that will be showing up. **

**So far we're starting a little slow because I want to introduce all of the characters and their powers but within a few chapters the first major villain will show up. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. **

**The Loudest Hero**

**Chapter 3: Learning Control**

It had been a couple of weeks since Lincoln had woken up from his coma. His sister Lisa had been helping him learn how to control his powers, which he quickly found out were pretty impressive. He could fly which he found awesome! He had never known just how freeing it was to soar through the skies as the wind swept your hair back. And to his delight, a few of his sisters could fly as well like Lori and Lynn. And speaking of, right now he was in the middle of a spar against his sister Lynn, who like him, had similar powers.

"Come on, Stinkoln, I taught you better than that!" Lynn shouted as she blocked several quick jabs.

Lincoln yelled as he tried to deliver an uppercut to his sister's jaw but the sporty Loud easily leaned back to avoid it. She then smirked as she lunged forward and delivered a headbutt that sent him crashing into the ground.

"You're making this too easy, little bro." Lynn said as she bent down to give him a hand up.

Lincoln reached up and took her hand to get back to his feet. Despite the dent that he left in the panel below him, Lincoln was unhurt. One of the abilities that he got thanks to his powers was a form of invulnerability. He could basically take a lot of damage before he would show signs of injury. But it was totally dependent on his stamina. Lisa had discovered that they each had a limit to how much they could use their powers. And should they run out of stamina then they would be powerless until they recovered.

Right now, Lincoln and Lynn had been sparring for about an hour as their sweat soaked exercise wear would attest to. Lincoln was wearing an orange tank top (of course it was orange.) and a pair of blue gym shorts. He also wore a specially designed shoe that Lisa made that would be able to withstand the kind of force they could produce. All of their clothing was made that way otherwise they would have torn them to shreds long ago.

Lynn was wearing a red sports bra that showed off her impressive abs, which Lincoln had a hard time not staring at. She also wore a pair of black bicycle shorts and she had her hands wrapped up in white tape. Lincoln did not have his hands wrapped up because he didn't like how it felt afterwards.

"You know, you're using your speed again..." Lincoln said as he frowned at her. One of the effects of their increased abilities was their reaction time. Both he and Lynn could easily dodge machine gun fire, not that bullets could hurt them mind you. But they were a lot faster now than they had been before. But since Lynn hadn't been in a coma, she had a better handle on her powers so Lincoln couldn't help but feel frustrated.

"So? You think that your enemies are going to slow down just because you can't keep up?" Lynn asked him as she resumed her stance. "You need to learn to anticipate your opponent's moves before they do them. It's called battle awareness."

"It's called cheating." Lincoln whined. But he knew that sister was right and he resumed his own battle stance.

Among the abilities that they had gathered, Lincoln could also sense and manipulate energy, more specifically his own. If he focused enough, he could form an energy blast in the palm of his hand and shoot it like a rocket towards a target of his choosing. But he still needed more training for that since it did tend to drain him since he didn't have enough control yet to use it repeatedly. He also had to practice his aiming too.

Over the last few weeks since their spars had begun, Lincoln had slowly been learning to use his sense ability. Sometimes in the heat of the moment, he could actually 'see' what his sister was about to do before she did. She called it being aware of his opponent but he thought it was something else. It was almost as if he could sense her movements and predict them. It was sort of hard to describe but it was useful since he did get more than a few lucky hits on her.

Once more they rushed into the fray, Lincoln leading the charge with several quick jabs that his sister dodged with ease. She was clearly faster than he was and to her, he was moving in slow motion. But Lincoln also knew when to speed up, a trick he was just barely learning. As he blocked a knee from his sister, he counter attacked with a faint from his right. And as she tried to block it, he pulled back and struck with his left, delivering a blow to her stomach that knocked the wind out of her.

"Damn, Linc! That was actually pretty good." Lynn admitted as she stood back up. "See, if you try a little harder then you might just be able to beat me one day."

"What are you talking about? Lori is still stronger than the both of us." Lincoln said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"For now. But you heard Lisa, our powers are quickly becoming stronger with each passing day. It won't be long before we can take down the queen of no." Lynn said.

"I don't know, I think that Lori is right in this instance." Lincoln told her.

What Lincoln was referring to was the fact that Lori had forbidden them from using their powers outside of Lisa's new bunker. No one, not even their parents knew about their new powers. And for good reason as Lisa stated that the Government would surely arrest and experiment on all of them in order to replicate the experiment that gave them powers. And at the moment, Lori was the strongest of them with her powers having developed the fastest. Lisa theorized that since she was the oldest that her body was more developed and thus could handle the larger output of power.

"I _know _that's she's right." Lynn admitted although reluctantly. "But I still want to be able to use my powers outside! Imagine flying through the skies over mountains and through forests! I want to explore the world!"

"Me too..." Lincoln sighed. "But it's too dangerous right now. We still haven't mastered our powers and we might do something that puts someone in danger."

Lynn shook her head before she sighed in resignation. "Yea...I guess. For now I'll just have to settle for pounding you into the ground."

"Phrasing." Lincoln muttered as his cheeks began to warm up and not because of their exercise.

Lynn blushed as well once she understood but she grinned at her brother. "Oh~ Is little Lincy poo feeling a little embarrassed? Don't like the idea of me _pounding _you~" she teased him with a playful grin.

Lincoln stared down at his feet as he tried to fight back down his blush. He and Lynn had a closer connection that their other siblings had with each other. One time Lynn had come home feeling down because she thought that no boy would ever like her because she was ugly and didn't even have boobs like other girls. And when she was at her lowest, she sought the opinion of the only boy she knew that she could rely on. So she went to Lincoln's room late one night after everyone had gone to bed and asked him bluntly if he would ever consider banging her.

Needless to say that Lincoln was thrown for a loop as he tried to figure out how to possibly respond to that. Because the truth was that Lincoln _had _considered having relations with Lynn, he was a boy going through puberty after all. But he knew that it was taboo and thus also knew that he could never act upon those fantasies.

Lincoln instead listened to her problems and helped build her confidence back up, telling her the honest truth that he was attracted to her. And he found her beautiful in her own unique way and that if they weren't related that he would totally bang her, as she put it. And Lynn had been delighted to hear that at least someone found her attractive. That night, she gave Lincoln her first kiss and promised him that if she didn't find anyone else that found her attractive that she would give him a chance. And then she left back to her room after giving him a preview of what lay in store for him in the future by flashing him as she exited the room. Since then there was this sexual attraction between the two of them that they tried very hard not to act on.

"Lynn, you know that you shouldn't be saying stuff like that when Lisa's got the whole place wired." Lincoln whispered loud enough for her to hear. "What if she finds out?"

"News flash, Linco, she already knows." Lynn told him.

This was news to Lincoln as his eyes widened like saucers and his heart got caught up in his throat. "What!?"

"Yea, didn't I tell you? Oh, wait, you were in a coma." Lynn chuckled awkwardly as she scratched the side of her cheek. "She figured it out when she walked in on me giving you a kiss on the lips about a week into your coma. I hoped that maybe you would wake up if I gave you true love's first kiss, you know like in those fairy tales that Lola likes to read. Didn't work but I nearly crapped myself when I heard Lisa clear her throat behind me."

"Wait, you kissed me while I was unconscious?" Lincoln asked.

"A couple of times, yes." Lynn said.

"And you couldn't have waited because...?" Lincoln asked as he waved his hand in a circle in front of him

Faster than Lincoln could react, Lynn raised her hand up to his forehead and flicked him hard enough that he fell on his back. "What part of you were in a coma didn't you understand? I wasn't even sure that you would ever wake up, bro. How else did you expect me to kiss you when you couldn't wait up?"

"Well I'm awake now!" Lincoln told her before they both stared at each other with wide eyes and blushing faces.

They both turned away and glanced at the floor, too embarrassed to even look each other in the eye. It was at that moment that they heard the loud speaker come to life.

"Just kiss already, sheesh!" Lisa's voice came through the speakers. "I've seen the way you two look at one another. You're not fooling anyone with the exception of Leni."

"Hey!" they both shouted together, their faces even redder than before.

"Honestly, have you two forgotten that I'm a genius? Should you two ever have kids, I can easily correct any mistakes in the genetic sequence to make sure that they are born healthy so don't hold back on my regard." Lisa told them which made them go crimson in the face.

"You literally need to stop encouraging them." Lori's voice came through next.

"Ah, Eldest sibling, just in time. Lincoln and Lynn were about to procreate." Lisa said as a joke.

"That's a goddamn lie and you know it!" Lincoln shouted towards the observation room.

"I mean...well, if you wanted to." Lynn admitted as she averted her gaze.

Lincoln could only stare at her with his mouth hanging open. What had he woken up to? Was he possibly still in the coma?

"Enough, twerps, I'm here now so that we can continue your training." Lori said as she stepped through the sliding doors. She was dressed similar to Lynn, wearing a light blue sports bra and black bicycle shorts. She was even wearing fingerless gloves and instead of shoes, she had simply bandaged her ankles. "It's going to be the two of you vs me. Let's see if you're improved since yesterday."

Because of how similar their powers were, Lincoln could only go all out with Lori and Lynn. But even then, Lori was still stronger than the two of them. She also had been training in martial arts since she entered middle school, though she did stop when she joined the golf team. Still, she remembered and taught them the basics just like she had taught them to Lynn years ago. Lori believed that each of her sisters should know self defense just in case.

"You're going down, Lori." Lynn smirked as she got ready.

"I'll do my best." Lincoln said.

"Literally come at me with everything that you got." Lori beckoned them.

Lynn needed no further invitation as she practically exploded from her position towards Lori. The metal panel on the floor that she had been standing on was in dented inwards from where she had kicked off. She had crossed the distance between them in the blink of an eye and Lincoln could see that Lynn had gone all out from the start. Not wanting to be left behind, Lincoln quickly followed suit.

Lori smirked as she waited for Lynn to get within range. Once she was close, Lori blocked the powerful punch with her forearm, skidding back a few feet. She then used the same arm that she used to block to grab ahold of Lynn's arm. And just as she was about to capitalize on Lynn's opening, Lincoln appeared crouched below her, ready to spring up with an uppercut.

Lori was forced to let go of Lynn as she raised her knee up to block the blow from her brother. And as he came up past her, she reached up and grabbed him by the ankle. She then spun him around once before throwing him against the opposite wall. Lincoln hit it with enough force to make a Lincoln size dent in it.

Lynn saw what Lori had done to their brother and she saw red. Raising her right arm, she quickly focused on her energy and formed an orb about the size of an apple. She then aimed it at her sister and shot it towards her. Lori waited until the last second before she raised her hand up and caught the energy blast, absorbing it right before her eyes.

"Ah fuck, I forgot that you can absorb energy." Lynn grimaced as she watched Lori begin to glow briefly as she spread the energy throughout her body.

Lori's powers were pretty incredible because she could absorb and manipulate energy. She could use the energy stored within her to increase her strength, speed, durability, and flight speed dramatically. And she could virtually absorb all manner of energy, Lisa had been experimenting which ones she could absorb and so far she hadn't found one that she couldn't. The only downside was that there was a limit to how much she could increase her overall power output thus limiting her strength to some degree. She was still able to easily lift over 25 tons with one hand however, which neither Lincoln nor Lynn could do, yet. And when she flew, Lori could also absorb the energy from the sun's solar rays to charge herself. It was a little unfair if you asked Lincoln since he couldn't do that.

"So we're using energy blasts, then?" Lori grinned as she began to charge up her own attack.

"Linc, let's double team her!" Lynn said urgently as she held both hands in front of her. In the palm of her hands a ball of energy quickly began to form and crackle with power.

"Alright!" Lincoln mimicked the actions of his sister and focused on the energy flow within him. The way that Lincoln had learned that he could even manipulate energy had been when he had been trying to find his center during his first week of training. Lisa had instructed him to meditate so that he could be clear headed and focused on the task at hand. And in the darkness of his mind, Lincoln could feel a sort of flickering flame at his core. He asked his sister about it while he was still in deep concentration and she told him to look within himself and see what it was.

The flickering flame slowly began to grow the closer he got to it and as he reached out to touch it, Lisa had called out to him in alarm. When he returned to the outside world, he was levitating and he had an aura flickering around him. That's when Lisa told him that she believed that he would be able to learn to control energy as well. And over the last few weeks he had been training to harness the power within him, which was now a burning fire instead of a weak flame signifying that it had grown.

Lisa looked on at the spectacle before her, her eyes focusing on how Lincoln's progress had developed. In just three weeks he had come so far, thanks in part to her knowledge of the future. Were it not for that, it would have taken him months to reach the level that he was at now. Glancing at the energy reader to her left, she saw that Lincoln's power level had increased by 13% since the last time she checked. Lori was still vastly stronger than he was but he was quickly catching up.

All at the same time, the three siblings shouted as they launched their energy blasts. The attacks took the form of an energy beam that extended from their hands and formed a ball when they met at the halfway mark. The two sides struggled to push the other back but after a few moments it was clear that Lori would win. She started to increase the amount of power that she had charged up and was pushing her sibling's combined attack backwards.

"Come on, Lincoln! We gotta dig deeper if we want to beat her!" Lynn shouted over the roar of their attacks.

"I'm trying!"

But despite his best efforts, Lincoln couldn't summon more power than he already had. He was still learning to control his power and the current battle was already pushing the limits of what he could handle. But as he struggled to hold his attack in place, he started to sense something coming from his sister Lori. Lincoln could sense energy, especially those around him and it let him gauge just how strong someone was. It was similar to that of Lisa's power level reader but without numbers. And with that ability to sense, he could feel that Lori's power was quickly becoming unstable meaning that she was about to lose control.

And while he couldn't see his sister's face, he could clearly sense her rising panic. And almost before it happened, Lincoln knew what was about to happen. He turned towards Lynn, who was standing right beside him. Without warning, he pulled back one of his hands from his attack and aimed it towards her. He then pushed outwardly with his energy, which he wasn't sure how he did it exactly, and the force of his push sent Lynn flying away from the battle and into the wall. And then Lincoln was overwhelmed by Lori's attack which had been growing in power by the second.

All of that happened in a split second. One moment Lynn had been pushing herself to go beyond her limits in order to grow stronger. And the next she was flying through the air as she watched Lincoln get swallowed up by Lori's attack.

"LINCOLN!"

An explosion shook the room and even those living in the house above felt the tremors that followed. And as the smoke began to clear, all three sisters that had been present had rushed over to the center of the blast. And the last thing that Lincoln saw before darkness claimed him was the teary eyes of his sisters as they rushed towards him.

**End of chapter. **


	4. Ch 4: New Power

**Welcome back to another chapter. This one is kind of a filler chapter to help explain how Lincoln's powers work. In the next chapter, we will meet more characters and we will finally have a villain show up. Sorry for the slow start but I'm new to the whole world building thing. Question for all of you though, do you want me to add like character bios or something with their powers and abilities at the end of the chapters? Let me know in your reviews and thanks for all of the suggestions so far, I'm definitely going to be using some of them for future characters.**

**The Loudest Hero**

**Chapter 4: New Power**

Lincoln grumbled as he began to stir. He could feel that his whole body hurt but it was more of a dull ache. Also it felt like he had something heavy on his chest and when he opened his eyes, he could see the head of his sister, Lori, resting on his chest as she slept. It took him a moment to realize that his sister had been crying while he had been out. Her eyes were red and puffy and it was clear that she was distraught over what happened to him. And yes, Lincoln could still remember what had happened.

He was honestly surprised that he wasn't more hurt considering that he had taken quite the hit. He still had full use of his arms and legs which meant that nothing was broken and he didn't have a feeding tube down his throat so it meant that he hadn't been out long. If he had to guess, judging by Lori's clothing, it had only been a few hours, half a day at most. With a reluctant sigh, he knew that he had to disturb his sister or he was going to starve to death. But just then his stomach rumbled and a loud growl emanated from his center. This caused Lori to stir and Lincoln couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"Hmmmm? Lincoln?" Lori asked groggily. She rubbed her eyes and then turned to fully face him. And once she registered that one, he was awake, and two, that he was okay, Lori completely woke up. "Oh my god, Lincoln! Are you okay!? Does anything hurt? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Lori asked her questions at lightning speed and Lincoln was barely able to answer one before she asked another. The way that she worried about him brought a smile to his face as he felt a sense of warmth spread throughout his chest. And it was then that he realized that Lori's right hand was on his chest and that it was glowing. It didn't take long for Lori to notice it either as she looked down as well.

"Are you giving your energy to me?" Lincoln asked her as he stared at her glowing hand. He could both sense and feel her energy go into his body and be added to his own. What he wasn't clear on was how she was able to do that.

"Lisa said that it might help you get better quicker..." Lori told him in a hush tone. She made to pull her hand away but Lincoln reached out and kept it in place. When she stared quizzically at him, he smiled.

"I like this feeling." He simply told her.

Lori wasn't sure why but hearing him speak so sincerely made her cheeks warm up and she was sure that she was blushing. She had never once thought of her brother like that, at least, not since she started dating Bobby. But right now, just seeing him hold her hand to his chest was enough to make her heart begin to beat a mile a minute. But she didn't pull away, no, she instead leaned in slightly in order to enjoy the feeling of his chest. It seemed almost impossible that her scrawny, twerpish little brother now had such a muscular chest. It wasn't big by any means but she could _feel _the muscles underneath the skin and it showed that his training was definitely paying off.

"Ahem."

Someone cleared their throat from behind them and Lori had to bite down a shriek because she hadn't even sensed them coming in. She had been so enthralled by her brother's body and the warmth that she was feeling because of their touch that she never noticed that Lisa was standing by the doorway with several trays full of food hovering behind her.

"I see that Lincoln is doing well." Lisa commented as she entered the room. She motioned for the trays to hover just in front of Lincoln and as soon as he caught a whiff of Dad's famous Lynnsagna, he dug in. "I figured he would wake around this time so I had this prepared for him. As you know, his body requires large amounts of nourishment in order to function."

"Um...how long were you standing there, Lis?" Lori asked as she tried to fight down her embarrassed blush.

Lisa took off her glasses and idly cleaned them for a moment, making Lori squirm. When the young genius put them back on, she stared at her older sister over the top of her glasses with a knowing look that simply told her it was long enough.

"Lori, we can discuss this later." Lisa said as she made her way over to the medical machines that were next to Lincoln's bed. The room in which they were in was part of the medical wing inside of Lisa's bunker. They were on the first floor where half of the floor was dedicated to the medical and recovery unit. Anything and everything that Lisa needed was installed in that room and it would be useful for when they got injured and didn't want to go to the hospital. Lisa assured them that she was a trained medical physician and surgeon.

"Lisa, how long was I out for?" Lincoln asked after he swallowed what seemed like a whole lasagna in one go.

"About 13 hours, dear brother." Lisa said as she continued to look at the monitors.

"And am I alright?" Lincoln asked.

"You are in perfect health, Lincoln." Lisa answered. She then turned to look at him and she had a rare smile on her lips. "It seems that we have discovered another trait to your powers."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked, confused. He didn't feel any different.

"It seems that after sustaining such heavy damage and recovering that your overall power level has increased substantially." Lisa told him. "Whether you managed to absorb some of Lori's power through the attack or your body simply reacted to the higher threat, I do not know yet. But simply try to gauge your own power level to see the results."

Lincoln stopped eating and took a deep breath as he focused on the fire that he held within him. Through his meditation he had been able to find the source of his new power, whether it was just a mental imagine of what he sensed was his power. He focused on that image and when he stood before the fire he was amazed by the intensity of the blaze. His power had increased by almost 3 times what it was before! He was sure that he was even stronger than Lynn now!

Opening his eyes, he couldn't help but grin. "I'm so gonna kick Lynn's ass tomorrow!"

"Did your power really go up that much?" Lori asked as she watched them.

"I forget that you still cannot sense energy like Lincoln can." Lisa said before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of folded up glasses. She used her telekinetic powers to raise the glasses and place them on her older sister's face. "These glasses are equipped with the ability to scan and read power levels of those who are within range. Lincoln's previous level was around 120. And as you can clearly see, his new reading is around 360."

Lori watched in amazement as she stared at her brother's power. Being the oldest, she kept tabs on the wellbeing of all of her siblings. She didn't want to just let Lisa handle it all on her own so Lori was familiar with the power levels of all of her siblings. Her own power was at 520 and it would fluctuate depending on whether or not she would absorb energy that day. And every day she grew stronger thanks to the sun's own rays since she could absorb them like a solar panel. It wasn't much of a power boost but she would recover her stamina by simply going about her day. Lynn's power level was 270 and with training it was steadily going up but she was definitely physically the strongest without powers. She wondered if perhaps Lincoln would grow stronger with each battle they would fight. And if so then maybe he would be the strongest of them all.

"Lincoln..." Lori took off the glasses and she reached over and placed a hand on his head. "You never cease to amaze me..."

"I agree." Lisa nodded.

"So do you think that I'll grow stronger if I keep fighting you and Lynn?" Lincoln asked as he continued to eat. He was still rather hungry.

"It looks that way, dear brother. But keep in mind that only your power level seems to be affected, not your battle prowess. You will still require plenty of training in order to learn control. After all, power means nothing if you can't control it." Lisa said wisely. She then turned towards Lori. "Eldest sibling, I leave our brother's care in your capable hands. If you wish to administer a kiss to make him feel better, I can turn off the cameras if you'd like."

This joke made both of them blush as Lisa hurried out of the room as Lori shouted in embarrassed annoyance at the young genius. They didn't know it yet but Lisa was slowly making it apparent that there was more than one sister that had feelings toward their brother.

**End of chapter.**


	5. Ch 5: The First Battle

**Welcome back and sorry for taking so long to write this up. I was honestly stuck, not on the story, but on how their hero suits should look like. I've legitimately been trying to come up with something and I was finally able to do it like two days ago. I never knew that drawing was so hard but I finally did it. I made a Deviantart account and added my first drawing of what Lincoln looks like with his hero suit on. I'll be adding more pictures as I draw them and write this story. Just bear with me because frankly I suck at drawing. **

**Since it took me so long to write this chapter I made sure to make it extra long in order to make up for my absence. I'll try not to take so long for the next chapter. Also if you haven't already please go check out the Digi-Loud Adventure. Zeobide274 is one of the reasons why I started writing in the first place. His story was so good that it inspired me to write my own story and here we are now. He even gives me great advice whenever I ask for it. He's actually the one who gave me the idea for their costumes so thanks again buddy. **

**Anyways, I'm talking too much. Please enjoy the story! **

**The Loudest Hero**

**Chapter 5: The First Battle**

"So why do we have to wear these?" Lynn asked as she stared down at the belt that she wore around her waist.

"It's to limit the output of your powers, elder sister." Lisa explained patiently.

They were standing in Lisa's bunker on the 3rd basement floor where she had her research and development lab. The first floor held a lobby, medical wing, and hangar for the newly built state of the art prototype hyper jet that Lisa designed. The second held Lisa's private office, living quarters, and cafeteria. The third held the R&R lab, the armory, and the locker rooms. And the fourth floor held the training room. It was designed so that they could live in there without ever having to leave but so far it was only used for training and in Lisa's case, research.

"But why do we need them? I can control my powers just fine." Lynn said as she let her shirt drop to hide the red belt.

"Because there will always be a risk of you losing control. This way we can minimize the collateral damage if such an event ever does occur." Lisa said to the group.

"Literally just wear it because I said so." Lori said as she sighed. It was clear that Lynn still didn't fully get what Lisa was saying so she decided to intervene. She also wore her own belt that was light blue for her.

"I think it's pretty rad, bruh." Luna said as she looked down at her own. Each belt had been designed to appear ordinary so as to not stand out. And since Luna already wore one around her purple skirt it looked like she hadn't changed a thing.

"I totes think that mine needs an accessory." Leni said thoughtfully as she glanced at hers. Since Leni normally wore a dress, she wore it around her waist almost like a sash since it hung loosely around her hips. And it was white so that it wouldn't clash with the color of her dress.

"Just think of it as another form of training, Lynn." Lincoln said as he reached out and took a hold of her hand.

The brunette smiled and blushed slightly as her brother smiled at her. "O-Okay."

This did not go unnoticed by the other Loud sisters that there gathered there.

"What's this? Is Lynn blushing like a _girl?"_ Luan asked as she dramatically gasped.

"Dude, I don't believe it!" Luna said joining in.

"Is that really Lynn or has she been replaced by a shapeshifter that wants to seduce our brother." Lucy said in her usual monotone but with a faint hint of a smile.

Then they all shared a laugh as Lynn blushed even more and glared at them. "You're lucky that we're not training today or I would pound you into the ground!"

"I don't think that we're the ones you want to _pound, _Lynn." Luan quipped which earned another round of laughs.

"Enough, siblings, we can return to making fun of Lynn's crush on our dear brother later." Lisa said as she raised her hands for silence to which Lynn simply growled. "Aside from giving you these power limiter belts I have also brought another bit of news. I have finished my calculations and it seems that the radiation from the explosion from five months ago has somehow reached a global scale."

Silence filled the room as they all took in what that meant. But not everyone understood what that meant.

"Wait, what do you mean globally?" Lana asked as she scratched her head.

"She means that it's all around the world, Lana." Lola said with a scoff. The pageant princess crossed her arms with a superior look towards her twin.

"I know what it means!" Lana said as she turned towards her twin.

"Then why did you ask, you dummy?"

"You're the dummy!" Lana said as she prepared to lunge.

"Girls, girls, let's not fight, okay? You both look much more prettier with a smile on your face." Lincoln said as he knelt down between them in order to intervene.

This had an immediate effect as the twins suddenly became sheepish and with a rosy blush on their cheeks they said in unison. "Okay, Lincy."

"As I was saying, I'm not sure how exactly it has encompassed the globe but my satellites have detected the radiation from my failed machine on the other side of the planet in mainland China." Lisa continued. She waved her hand and the wall behind her suddenly lit up revealing it to be a screen. On it an outlined map of the world showed up and an orange glow began to spread from the spot where they lived and it slowly spread across the whole world. "The radiation as you well know is responsible for altering your genetic makeup and granting unbelievable powers. But it does not affect all humans since our parents have shown no signs of symptoms. In Royal Woods we have a population of about 50 thousand and less than 0.01 have been affected to my knowledge."

"So why were we affected?" Lori asked. She didn't mean to interrupt her little sister but it had been bugging her ever since the first day her powers had begun to manifest.

Lisa didn't answer right away. She stared at her screen for several moments before she glanced over her shoulder. "It shames me to admit this but I do not know." with a heavy sigh, the four yeard old genius turned around to face them with her head hung in shame. "I'm supposed to be a genius...a prodigy...however I can't seem to figure out why we were affected when so many others haven't. According to my future self, I am the one who developed this technology so I should be able to understand it. But I do not possess the years of experience that my future counterpart has and thus in my haste I made a critical error that almost cost us the life of my dear older brother."

Teardrops began to fall from the young genius's eyes. Her shoulders began to tremble and this pulled at their heartstrings. "I am sorry for being such a failure..."

Lincoln quickly moved in to scoop his little sister into a hug. She leaned into his touch and buried her face into his chest as she began to silently cry out her frustration. The others slowly surrounded them and shared a group hug as their second youngest sister showed them that she was suffering because of the burden placed on her shoulders. It was easy to forget sometimes that Lisa was still a child despite how smart she seemed.

After about 10 minutes, Lisa finally calmed down and she pulled back just enough to glance up at her big brother.

"I thank you, Dear Brother." She said in a shaky voice. "I did not realize that I had been holding my emotions in check like that." She then turned towards her sisters. "Please forgive me..."

"There's nothing to forgive, dude." Luan said as she reached over and ruffled her hair kindly. "We've all felt like that at one point or another."

"If you ever need to talk, you can literally talk to me anytime that you want." Lori told her as she leaned in and kissed her forehead.

The rest of the Loud Sisters all shared in their sentiments and offered their own form of comfort and encouragement for the young Loud. Lisa smiled as she wiped her eyes and then turned back towards her brother.

"Thank you all. I shall keep that in mind for the future. Lincoln, as much as I enjoy having you hold me, can you put me down? I still need to finish my report."

"Of course." Lincoln smiled. He knelt down and gently placed his sister on the floor. And as he was about to pull away, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "You can always count on me, Lis."

Despite showing no outward reaction, Lisa's cheeks began to feel warm and the others could see that she was blushing.

"As I was saying, with the radiation now reaching a global scale the chances of meta-humans appearing has now increased exponentially. I am unsure of what the possible ramifications will be but I shudder to think what will happen." Lisa said. She waved her hand again and the screen changed to show the newly built jet in the hanger. "This is the Loud Jet."

"A little on the nose, don't you think?" Lori asked with a raised brow.

"Perhaps." Lisa nodded. "But despite its name, the Loud Jet is a state of the art hyper jet with the most advanced stealth technology known to man. We can fly anywhere in the world within a relatively short time and no one will be able to detect us until we're already there."

They all stared silently at the screen before turning towards the young genius.

"How did you afford all of this?" Lincoln finally asked, all of his sisters nodding along with him.

Lisa coughed into her closed fist before she pushed her glasses back. "It's best that you don't know."

Clearing her throat, Lisa continued. "We will need to find these meta-individuals and offer our assistance. Should they prove to be ordinary citizens then I can offer them the power limiter belt until I can develop a way to fully nullify their powers."

"And what if they're not?" Lynn asked. She had an idea of why the Loud Jet was now so important to them but she wanted to hear her sister say it.

"Then we bring them to justice." Lisa said simply.

"And by that you mean?" Lori asked, fearing that perhaps Lisa meant something else entirely.

With a final wave of her hand, the screen changed once more to show the schematics of the bunker. They knew that there were four levels but to their surprise it showed that there were two more levels underneath the training room.

"The fifth and sixth floors of the bunker had been recently built and outfitted to house individuals that have sought to misuse their powers for ill gain." Lisa turned towards her siblings. "I know that it might now seem unsavory to do so but should we run into super powered individuals who seek to take advantage of their new powers to wreak havoc then we must take them down and bring them here. Once I can develop a way to permanently suppress or remove their powers then we can release them."

"Whoa...that's heavy, dude..." Luna said. She looked uncomfortable with the idea of holding someone against their will in a jail that no one knew existed. And she wasn't the only one.

"Is that even legal?" Lola asked, surprising them all with her insightful question.

"No. It is not." Lisa answered truthfully. "But the governments of the world will not act legally towards these super powered individuals. They will seek to exploit them or worse, dissect them to reverse engineer whatever it was that gave them their powers in the first place." Lisa sighed once more before she looked at them with a pained expression. "I do not ask you to do this lightly. I am only using this as a last resort towards those who have deadly powers that cannot be contained through normal means. I wish to believe that most of the individuals that we will encounter will be agreeable to the help that we offer."

"I think Lisa's right." Lincoln said, stepping up to support his sister. The others turned toward him and remained silent as he spoke. "We will do the best that we can to make sure that no one abuses the powers that they've been given. And those that do will be brought to justice. We have a responsibility now and we can't just ignore it." He stood by Lisa's side and turned to face them all with a large smile on his face. "When the time comes for action then you can bet that I'll be there to deal out some justice!"

"You're such a dork." Lynn smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest. This caused the rest of the Loud sisters to laugh at the expense of the sole Loud boy. Lynn then made her wave over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "But I like that about you. You can count on me, Ace Dorky."

"And me, bruh." Luna chimed in.

"Don't forget about me." Luan added.

"Are we going to the mall?" Leni asked excitedly.

"No, Leni, we're helping Lincoln save the world." Lori explained.

"Oh...well that's good too, I guess." Leni nodded.

"I'm in!" Lana said as she jumped up and down.

"Me too!"

"No, you're not." Lori quickly said. "Only those who are old enough can help save the world."

"But we have powers too!" the twins complained.

"Sigh...Lori is right. We're too young to be fighting bad guys." Lucy said placing a calming hand on the twins. "When you're older you'll be able to help. For now just practice on getting better control."

"Wait, I do have a question..." Leni said as she raised her hand.

"Yes, Leni?" Lisa asked.

"What do we do if there's a blinky blink on the earth?" Leni asked as she pointed towards the side of the screen where a 3d version of the earth had slowly been rotating. It was now still as a single red dot blinked in another part of the world.

Frowning, Lisa brought her hands up making an L-shaped box and them moving them apart to zoom in on the red dot. Immediately, satellite imaging in real time showed an overhead view of what looked like a city in Mexico where a bank was being robbed. But it wasn't the robbery that had set off the alarm. It was the person responsible as they appeared to be a giant man made out of stone. He easily smashed cop cars and tossed them aside like footballs.

People were screaming and running away in panic and several buildings were already on fire in the stone man's path of destruction. They could see one brave cop attend to pull his injured comrade away only to get flattened alongside him. Lori and Luna quickly covered the eyes of the twins and Lucy in order to spare them the horrific sight. With just one act the Louds could see that Lisa had been right.

"Head to the Locker rooms. Inside you will find an individualized suit for the five of you." Lisa said as she made her way towards the hanger.

"Seven of us?" Lori asked.

"Yes, you, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, and Clyde." Lisa told them as she stopped by the doorway.

"Clyde?" Lincoln asked. Just then Lincoln's phone began to ring and he saw that he got a text from Clyde letting him know that he would be there in less than two minutes. "Wait, he has powers too?"

"Did we forget to tell you?" Lynn asked him.

"Obviously since I didn't know." Lincoln said as he began to make his way towards the locker room.

"Well a lot of our friends ended up getting powers and they're going to be training with us sooner or later." Luan said as she hurried past them. The normally smiling Loud looked serious as they all hurried towards their destination. They had all been told about the future invasion but it hadn't sunk in how serious this was until that moment. "But enough of that, let's hurry."

The locker room had an elevator that led straight towards the hanger. It only connected the hanger and it was placed on the far corner of the room so that it wouldn't be confused with the normal elevator. Lisa had it installed that way in case of emergency and they needed to leave quickly. The locker room itself wasn't that much different from a regular locker room. The floors were covered in grey non-slip tile and the walls were white with several large lockers with their names etched into metal plates.

The boys and girls were separated by a wall but the rooms were still connected. Each had their own showers and restrooms as well. And when Lincoln opened his personal locker, he couldn't help but grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An explosion rocked the block as another police car was smashed to bits thanks to the eight foot tall rock man. The monster that stood before them was striking in his appearance, his face vaguely resembling that of a man with facial features almost generic if it weren't for his glowing red eyes. The body was stocky with powerful arms and legs that were the size of trash cans. The fingers on his massive hangs each the size of a subway foot long. And despite the fact that there was a mouth carved into the face, it did not open but it's monstrous roar still echoed over the cries of the crowds running for safety.

This creature's steps would cause the buildings to tremble and with a single swat of his hand parked cars would be sent flying like kickballs. The rampage had begun roughly twenty minutes ago and the bank that had been its initial target had already been robbed. In its hands were two large duffel bags that were filled to the brim with pesos, jewels, and gold.

"Alto! Alto! Un paso mas y te vamos abrir fuego!" A Mexican police officer shouted through a megaphone.

But it fell on deaf ears as the rock man began to move forward. Shots rang through the air as they opened fire but none of the bullets seemed to have an effect. Most bounced off of his hardened exterior and the rock man simply kept walking forward. When he reached the bottom of the ruined steps, he reached down to grab a piece of what remained of a torn car and he flung it at the new line of parked police cars that attempted to block the monster from leaving. But the car was thrown wide and without accuracy and it went sailing overhead of the police officers.

It went whirling towards a group of people who were watching from the relative safety of a nearby building. The people screamed and some attempted to leave but a small group of kids who were too scared to move simply shut their eyes and screamed.

In a flash of orange and blue, the car turned projectile slammed into the ground a few yards in front of the entrance of its intended target. As the smoke began to clear, a figure stood amidst the rumble.

"Have no fear for we are here!" An electronically changed voice called out from within the smoke.

The smoke finally cleared and standing on there was a short looking figure that couldn't be more than 12-13 years old wearing a skin tight full body. The suit was simple in its design being almost completely black. A diamond shaped design was added to the top of the suit so that it covered the front and back of the shoulders down to the chest. The diamond was orange in color with a dark blue outline around the border. He also wore a full cowl that covered his head completely and only left his mouth exposed.

As the people took in his strange appearance, four more similarly dressed people dropped down from above. The first was a tall and curvy blonde that only wore a black domino mask to hide her identity. The skin tight full bodysuit hugged her form rather well. She landed next to the first figure in a superhero landing before she stood up and glared at the rock man. Her diamond was light blue in color with a white border.

Next to her, another blonde came swinging in from above using a very thin thread. She wore a similar body suit; only her diamond was seafoam green with a silver border. And just like the blonde beside her, the suit hugged her curves rather well and it was clear that she was a bit more endowed in the chest than her partner. She also wore a similar domino mask to hide her identity.

On the young boy's left two more girls dropped down from above. The first was a brunette with short pixie cut hair and in addition to wearing her Domino mask she also painted her face completely white. Her diamond was purple with a teal border. And on her back she had a purple guitar strapped on.

To her left another brunette dropped down from above. This one had her hair tied up in a ponytail and she wore a slightly larger mask to hide her identity. Her diamond was yellow with a white border.

The five of them stood ready to do battle against the rock man. It was a strange sight to behold and the silence that followed seemed to be only broken by the cackling fire and faint sirens. The rock man cocked his head to the side in question at the new arrivals. But before he could make a move, two objects dropped down on top of him with a loud boom that shook the area and caused several people who had been silent to start screaming again in panic.

"Loud 2, 3, and 4, go evacuate the civilians. Loud 6, with me." Lori said to Leni, Luna, and Luan before she turned towards Lincoln.

As Lori and Lincoln made their way towards where the Rock man had once stood, the two remaining members of their team were currently grappling with the monster. Lynn, code name Loud 5, was wearing a similar body suit and domino mask; only her diamond was red with a white border. Clyde, code name Loud 7, wore a similar black bodysuit and domino mask. His diamond was dark blue with a red border. Also the domino mask that he had on was specially made by Lisa so that he could still see clearly without his glasses.

While Lynn had superhuman strength, Clyde's power was different than theirs. His power manifested itself by giving him the power to turn into a nearly indestructible metal. His entire body, including his blood and organ, would turn into this metal and could withstand enormous amounts of blunt force trauma. During the early stages of testing, Clyde had been punched by Lynn and aside from feeling pain because duh it would hurt, Clyde suffered no damage to his metallic body.

The rock man, who was much larger than the two tweens combined, managed to get on one knee. He reached up and grabbed Lynn, his hand large enough to completely encase her body, and he tossed her at the incoming duo. Lori jumped over the Lynn-missile and she continued on but Lincoln stopped and braced himself in order to catch his sister. But to his shock, the force at which Lynn was tossed knocked the both of them back several hundred feet, rolling on the ground until they came to a stop with Lynn on top of him.

Seeing this, Clyde took a step back and watched as the rock man rose to full size, towering over his small frame. The monster growled as he turned his full attention on Clyde. With a battle roar and with speed that surprised them all, the rock man raised both of his arms above his head and bought them down hard against the one who dared attack him.

Clyde raised his arms in order to brace for impact and the impact let out a resounding boom as wind was forced away from that spot. The ground shook and buildings trembled and an impact crater was created where Clyde once stood. But as Lori approached, she was surprised to see the normally nerdy and frail Clyde still standing underneath the staggering weight of the colossal man before him. The young boy was struggling to hold back the tree trunk like forearms that were wider than he was. Lori closed the distance between them in a single leap and as she flew through the air, she cocked her fist back. With an angry growl and a battle shout, Lori delivered a powerful punch to the rock man's back causing him to roar in pain as he arched his back.

The monster then spun around, ignoring Clyde, and locked eyes on the one who caused him pain. With another battle cry, he began to swing his fists wildly at Lori in an attempt to crush her. But Lori was much more nimble on her feet than a hulking behemoth. She kept sidestepping and dodging out of the way, trying to figure out if perhaps this monster had some sort of weakness. But as she was nearly struck by a passing blow, Lori decided that perhaps Lisa had been right and that this _thing _needed to be taken down after all.

After sidestepping a hammer fist blow that left a crater in the pavement, Lori closed the distance between them and she crouched down before launching herself up in order to deliver an uppercut. The blow struck in the monster in the chin and sent him toppling backwards into the ground for the first time since his rampage began. The monster groaned as he lay on what used to be steps that led into the bank. Despite not having facial expressions, he seemed confused that a little girl could hit that hard.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you!" Lori shouted at him as he glanced up at her.

Angered by her words despite not understanding them, the rockman began to rise back to his feet. His angered grunts and the sound of large stone slabs shifting echoed throughout the block. Once at full height, the rockman charged at Lori, aiming to crush her in a single blow. But Lori wouldn't back down, she stood ready for the attack and once he was within striking distance, she lunged forward and struck him in the stomach.

But to her surprise, the rockman didn't fall down like she expected. The forward momentum that he was carrying with him overtook Lori's own and she barreled over by the charging monster. She was knocked aside with his swinging arms and she fell to the ground hard. The monster came to a skidding halt as he spun around, tearing up the asphalt road beneath him. He raised his hands above his head and roared once more before charging again.

Lori had just pushed herself off of the ground when she felt his thundering steps coming towards her. She looked up and saw that he was about to come stomping down on top of her when all of a sudden there was a flash of chrome in front of her.

"Stay away from my woman!" Clyde roared as he lunged at the much, much larger rockman.

Clyde shoulder tackled rockman in the chest and his own density and momentum were enough to halt the monster's advance. But the collision created a shockwave that sent both Lori and Clyde flying backwards several yards until then crashed into ruined cards. Clyde was momentarily dazed from the impact and Lori was stunned from the close range sound of metal striking stone. There was definitely a loud ringing in her ears.

The rockman staggered several yards backwards but he managed to stay on his feet. He shook his head and then looked around for his opponents. But before he could find them a car tire smacked the back of his head.

"Hey, ugly! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Lynn shouted as she held up another tire.

"Loud 5? He's bigger than all of us combined." Lincoln pointed out.

"Then I guess I better knock him down a peg or two!" Lynn said as she chucked the other tire.

The rockman easily swatted the tire away and he charged at the brash girl. He wasn't sure what she was saying because she spoke english but he was sure that she was questioning his manhood or something to that effect. Fucking gringos.

He was met halfway as Lynn charged at him, flying towards him in order to punch him in the face. Lynn dodged his left hook before she spun around and came up with a blow to the head, knocking his head to the side with a loud snap. Lynn followed up the attack with a spinning heel kick that caused him to stagger several feet. And as he shook his head, he looked up just in time to see the girl raise both of her hands above her head before she brought them down on his, sending him flying face first into the asphalt.

"See? That wasn't so hard!" Lynn bragged as she turned around in midair to smirk at her brother.

"Look out!" Lincoln shouted as he rushed towards his sister's aid.

The rockman propped himself up with his left arm before reaching up with his right and grabbing ahold of both of Lynn's legs. He tightened his hold on her legs, causing her to scream in pain before slammed her down into the road. He released her legs and then pushed himself up just in time to block a punch from the young boy that appeared first. Lincoln had come in flying with a straight punch but the monster had seen it coming. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of its punches, Lincoln began to unleash a barrage of punches and kicks at the rockman.

The rockman could only block the incoming blows with his arms as he was being slowly pushed back by the force of his blows. He couldn't believe that these _Mocosos _were this strong! The man who gave him these powers told him that no one would be able to stand in his way. That he would be unstoppable!

But it seemed that those had either been lies or the man didn't know that there was a group of wannabe heroes running around. Either way, he had to finish this quickly before his time ran out. He was already feeling exhausted and a long drawn out battle was not in his favor.

The rockman waited until Lincoln left himself open as he spun around to deliver a heel kick. He lunged forward and parried the kick with his right arm and then headbutted the masked boy with his much larger dome. The blow sent Lincoln crashing into the pavement like a bullet and he was momentarily down for the count. He had been buried so far in that the rockman couldn't see the boy anymore in the crater. And as he was about to make his escape, he felt and heard a voice vibrate through the air.

"Oi! That's far enough, you wanker!"

Turning around, he saw that a purple colored girl with a guitar was standing in the middle of the road. The guitar that she was holding was shaped in the form of an X with two speakers on the base of the body. It was mainly purple as well but the handle was brown and at the top of the guitar there was a glowing orb the size of a marble on it.

"Surrender now or get ready to get rocked!" Luna shouted as she held her pick at the ready.

The monster was visibly confused as to what a girl with a guitar could possibly do to him, much less stop him. He did a kind of shrug before he bent down to pick up a slab of broken sidewalk and he threw it at the girl like a spinning frisbee. Luna grinned as she saw him throw something at her. With the ease and skill of a master, Luna began to rapidly play her guitar and from the speakers visible purple rings that seemed to be made out of sound came rushing out and collided with the spinning projectile. The rockman watched as the soundwaves completely destroyed the piece of debris before it could even reach her.

"I hope that you're ready then because I'm about to invoke the powers of Rock 'n Roll on your sorry ass!" Luna shouted, her grin never leaving her face.

She then began to play a battle version of her song, 'Play It Loud', and the whole ground began to tremble. It was slow at first, pieces of debris that were scattered about the ground slowly began to rise into the ground. And then as if being summoned by her music, Luna exploded the tempo and the debris that had been affected by her music suddenly launched themselves like deadly projectiles towards the rockman.

The monster was bombarded with all manner of debris and he was forced to cover himself with his arms. But it didn't stop there, no, the music continued and soon the debris stopped and as he lowered his arms, he saw that a large purple glowing but translucent hand began to form in front of the girl. Her mad grin as the music continued to flow began to worry him as the hand construct flipped him the bird before charging at him.

With a surprised shout that sounded like a boulder cracking in two while taking a constipated dump, the rockman attempted to hold the fist back but it was surprisingly strong. It began to push him backwards from the impact and when he finally stopped, the hand pulled back and attempted to slap him to the ground. But the rock man raised his arms to block it and he was able to absorb the blow with his massive body. The hand was roughly half his size so it wasn't that big but it still packed a punch.

Again and again, the hand continued to attack him with a number of attacks. It punched him, slapped him, attempted to squash him, and even grab him. But he managed to either dodge or block the blow entirely. He had been so busy with trying not to get caught by the hand that he hadn't noticed that he had been led into a trap.

Suddenly the music stopped and he was surprised to see the hand disappeared. Turning towards the purple girl, he saw that she was sweating from the exercersion but she was still grinning.

"He's all yours, dude!" She shouted at someone behind him.

Turning around, he saw something shimmer in the sunlight before he heard the sound of whirring metal. Standing over thirty feet away was the second blonde girl and she was holding her arms out in front of her with her fingers extended. She seemed to be concentrating and then she suddenly closed them. The sound of whirring metal came in the form of what seemed like thousands of tiny threads of what looked like thin wire wrapping itself around him. He was completely wrapped up from head to toe in a matter of seconds. His arms were bound to his chest and he couldn't move.

"Alright, it worked!" Luna cheered as she watched their plan get kicked into action. "I knew it would!"

But even as she said that, Leni was beginning to struggle. She pulled her arms back towards her chest, straining to move them as she did. Beads of sweat began to form and fall on the side of her face and it was clear that she wasn't going to be able to hold him for much longer. The rockman was pushing against the threads with everything that he had. Being made out of rock and having incredible natural strength, he was able to begin to move his arms apart. With each centimeter that he gained, the sound of snapping wires could be heard as he began to tear through them.

"Lu-Loud 3!" Leni shouted as her arms were being pulled away from her chest. "I can't!"

Then before Luna could begin to play again, the rock man roared as he broke free from the rest of the threads that held him. Leni let out a cry of pain as she was thrown back by an invisible force. The rock man ignored her, however, as he turned about face in order to charge at Luna. As his thundering steps drew closer to her, Luna shouldered her axe and held her hands at her side, her grin no longer present. Luna had been busy helping evacuate the people from the nearby buildings and hadn't seen him take down everyone. She had only caught the last bit where he headbutted Lincoln into the ground. While she had been taking it seriously, it seemed that now she would have to go all out and use her powers to the fullest. Well, the fullest that she could with the limiter belt around her waist.

The ground was already trembling from the large stomps that the rock man was taking. But as Luna stood her ground, the street began to vibrate as she, herself, began to vibrate. It was subtle at first but within seconds the ground began to shake independently of the rockman's charge. Buildings around them trembled as if someone had placed a massive speaker to ground and turned up the bass past eleven.

It was difficult to control her powers because Luna's power seemed to just go out in all directions. See, she could control sound and manipulate it to her will. She could do it by simply using the beating of her own heart as a source. Which also tended to act like a double edged sword because if she was really excited them she couldn't really control it sometimes and it affected the world around her (Not that Sam minded one bit, mind you. She enjoyed the vibrations. Wink. Wink.)

Using the guitar that Lisa made per her specifications, Luna was able to focus her powers and create visible sound constructs that did whatever she willed them to. But that wasn't all that she could do and right now the yanker charging at her was about to find out first hand how loud Luna Loud could really be.

Luna took a deep breath and let loose a powerful sonic cry from her mouth that shattered the remaining windows and all the glass within a mile radius. It sounded like a cry from a high pitched bird or cat. Visible sound waves erupted from Luna and everything in front of her was being torn apart by the powerful vibrations. The charging rock man was stopped in his tracks but the sonic cry and he struggled to remain standing. Chips and cracks began to appear on his forearms as he attempted to weather the blast by protecting his head. And to Luna's horror, he began to slowly inch his way towards her.

She tried to increase the power behind her cry but the air that she had inhaled was quickly leaving her lungs and she had already been shouting for over 30 seconds. She began to take a step back for every one that he took forward but it was no use. Within another 10 seconds, Luna was spent and she fell down to her knee coughing and wheezing as she clutched her throat. She had one eye closed and the other was glancing at the incoming behemoth who looked pissed.

The rock man lowered his arms and roared in defiance at the girl that had done the most visible damage to him. With no else to stop him, he charged at Luna with the intent of smashing her to pieces. But as he got within ten feet of her, the yellow girl dropped down from above with her hand cocked back. She was glaring at him with a look that would've made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck if he had hairs. And then to his surprise, her fist grew larger than her entire body and she launched it towards him like a rocket. It collided with him and knocked him on his back several yards away.

Luan had been the most able when it came to helping civilians escape. Her powers gave her the ability to stretch and elongate herself as well as harden and soften. She could be as hard as a diamond or as soft and rubbery as a kick ball. She could also enlarge herself to the size of a house or shrink down to the size of an ant. Her powers were well suited for the prankster and she was a natural when it came to using them. Aside from perhaps Lisa herself, Luan was the only one who could naturally control her powers at will without training. Perhaps because just like her powers, Luan was able to change and adapt herself to suit any environment thanks to her comedic training. And when she saw (and heard) that her sister was in trouble, Luan sprang (get it?) into action right away and clobbered the rock man.

But now wasn't the time for jokes as she turned back towards her sister and scooped her up with her enlarged hand. She then stretched her hand towards the edge of the battlefield and deposited her safely away. With that done, Luan turned back towards the rockman and saw that he was standing again. With her glare in place, Luan began to march towards the monster that was terrorizing the city. The rock man matched her pace and began to make his way towards her. They were only about 30 feet away from each other and within a couple of steps, they both picked up the pace and cocked back a fist in order to strike down their opponent. But just when Luan was only five feet away from him, she took one step in her normal size and the next she was towering over him, standing at over 20 feet tall, her arm still cocked back and ready.

If the rockman could've, he would have let out a whimper as he stared up at the much larger girl and he stopped just in time to think about how much this was going to hurt. Luan brought her first down on top of the rock man and planted him in what remained of the road. Then her second fist rained down on him and buried him further. A third and a fourth punch served to deepen the crater and the fifth knocked him into the sewer system below the city. With each blow there was a resounding crack and the rockman was nearing his limits as his body began to show even more signs of damage. And he was unable to defend himself against the giant girl as she kept up her barrage of punches.

When she finally relented, he was buried about 40 feet below the surface and he was being rained down on by sewer water and dirt. He was in incredible pain and he was sure that his rock body had bruises now. Then to his surprise, he felt the giant girl wrap her fingers around him and she pulled him up to the surface. She then placed him on the road and stood above him.

"Has perdido. Rindete." Luan said in spanish.

As feeble as he could, he slowly nodded his surrender. He did not want to find out what would happen if his rocky shell should break. Luan nodded and then turned towards her siblings who had been slowly getting up from their various states. Clyde was still down as the blow had caused him to pass out. And Lori was carrying him so that might've had something to do with it as well. Lynn had recovered and was hovering above the ground since it seemed that her legs had taken a bit of damage. Lincoln had already pulled himself free of his crater and had been helping their sister Leni get back to their feet.

Luan couldn't believe that this monster had been able to take them all on. She knew from experience how strong Lori, Lynn, and Lincoln were from their spars from before Lisa had them wear the limiter belts. But even with them on, she had thought that they would've been able to still take the thing down. She knew that the power limiter belts were necessary because of how destructive their powers could be, hers included, but a part of her wondered if she had to fight the rock man on her own if she would've been able to win?

Just then the sound of clapping brought Luan out of her thoughts and she spun around to see what had been making that sound. And to her surprise, the rock man that she had in her grip was gone and standing a few yards away from her was a cloaked figure. He didn't look very tall but his features were hidden by the hood of the cloak. Yet Luan could still feel an aura emanating from him that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He was _dangerous._

"Bravo. Bravo. Maravilloso, Mijita." He said in spanish before switching to english with a smooth hispanic accent. "My dear, you and your team have put on quite the show. I am honored to have witnessed your debut to this grand stage."

"Who are you?" Luan asked, still in her enlarged form. By now, Lincoln and Leni were standing by her side and were staring wearily at the figure before them.

"Who I am is not of importance right now..." He said smoothly. He turned his head slightly towards Lincoln and then towards Leni. "Just know that this is the first of many encounters I'm sure that we will be having..."

"How about no?" Lincoln said before he charged at the cloaked figure.

Lincoln could feel the unease of his sister and his own senses were telling him that this man was dangerous but he also didn't like the idea of having a constant threat hanging over them. He exploded forward like a bullet and crossed the distance between them in a split second. But as Lincoln neared, he saw the person's form shimmer and Lincoln passed through him. He came to skidding halt several feet behind him and he spun around in time to see the man's form fizzle out before it returned to normal.

"My dear boy, I am no longer here." The man said easily. "I only came to recover my employee before you could take him into custody. After all, I wouldn't want you to discover who I am too quickly." then his form began to vanish from his feet to his head. "Remember this, my boy, you aren't the only ones who can grant powers..."

And with that, Lincoln and the others watched as the cloaked man disappeared. Despite the warm weather and the still burning nearby fires, they felt a chill run down their spines at the man's last words. What did he mean? And could he possibly know their secret identities? And more importantly, just what was he capable of?

**End of chapter.**

**I think I'll be adding the floor plans to Lisa's new bunker next on my Deviantart so that you can all get a better picture of how it's set up. Also in case you were wondering how the cloaked villain sounds like, imagine the voice of the actor who played Junie Cortez's grandfather in Spy Kids 2 and 3. You know, the one in the wheelchair. That's exactly what my villain sounds like. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review because it really helps motivate me to keep on writing. See you all later. Bye! **


	6. Ch 6: Remorse

**Well, with this whole corona business I suddenly have way more time on my hands and I was able to finish this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read this story and thanks to Zeo for the shout out. If you haven't checked out The Digi-Loud Adventure then you need to fix that. It's an awesome story with great character development and cool plot twists.**

**Also check out my deviantart page where I'm posting sketches and drawings about this story. I have started to upload the floor plans to Lisa's bunker and I also uploaded a picture of Lincoln in his hero suit. I will hopefully find the time to draw it in color soon. I'm not the best artist but I hear that practice makes perfect. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**The Loudest Hero**

**Chapter 6: Remorse**

It was late by the time that they returned home. After the fighting had ended the cloaked man vanished with the rock man, the Louds and Clyde helped the Mexican relief forces evacuate any remaining survivors that they might've missed. They also helped put out the fires that were still spreading and clear any debris from the roadways so that there was accessibility to all areas. It was a lot of work and by the end of it they were all exhausted.

Luckily the Loud Jet could travel at incredible speeds and they were home within minutes. Lisa had been flying the jet and she had kept watch over them as they fought in stealth mode. The one thing that she had forgotten to make and provide were means of communication while out in the field. She had the plans for a prototype earpiece that they could use but it would take time to manufacture.

When they arrived at their home, it was thankfully dark and no one could see the Loud Jet silently lower itself into the open hangar in the backyard.

As they exited the Jet, they were greeted with seven identical versions of themselves wearing their normal clothes. They each had a doppelganger with the exception of Clyde since his was currently at his house reading a book. Lisa had programmed some of her Loudbots to act just like them during their absence so as to not arouse suspicion. Each Loudbout was equipped with a hologram cloaking device that would allow them to turn into anyone that they had stored in their databases.

"Good work, Loudbots. Return to the house and continue posing as us. We shall remain here tonight in order to conduct a full medical evaluation." Lisa ordered them as she stepped foot off of the jet. She then waved her hand and several doors opened up that signaled her maintenance bots to emerge and begin working on the jet. "Now if you'll follow me to the medical wing."

With slow moving steps, they all followed Lisa into the medical wing where there were several Loudbots that were painted white and red to signify that they were medical bots. They each took one of the Louds and led them towards their own bed for observation. Luan and Leni were the only ones who were relatively unharmed, only suffering from fatigue. Nothing, a meal and a goodnight sleep wouldn't fix. Luna and Lori had suffered some damage but they would be fine too after some rest. The ones who were more seriously hurt but still could be considered minor were Lincoln, Lynn, and Clyde.

Both Lincoln and Clyde had suffered minor concussions and Lincoln had a large bruise on the side of his head where the rock man had headbutted him. Clyde didn't have a scratch on him thanks to his metallic body but he would be sore for the next few days. Lynn didn't have any permanent damage but she would also be sore for the next few days. The only other thing that she suffered was a bruised ego but that would take care of itself.

As they all sat there on their individual beds, some of them in various states of undress, Lisa waited for them all to look at her before she began. "Siblings...you did well."

"Please...we got our asses handed to us." Lynn scoffed. She was currently sitting in her underwear as the medical bots applied first aid to her legs and to her forearm where she blocked one of the rock man's punches. She had a large purple bruise on it. "We threw everything that we had at that guy and we barely made a dent on him."

"Lynn, you know that's not true." Lori began. She was sitting with the top half of her uniform unzipped as the medical bots treated her back. She had suffered minor burns and cuts from when she crashed into the ruined car. She winced as they cleaned her cuts with disinfectant, holding her bra up with her hand to preserve some of her modesty. "We all worked together to take him down. In the end, Luan was able to take him down because we wore him down."

"Lynn, please keep in mind that this was your first mission." Lisa said as she focused on her sister and not on the fact that Lincoln was sitting bare chested on the bed in front of her. All of the training was starting to pay off and Lisa knew that she would be tempted to do something she shouldn't if she stared for too long. "I do not expect you all to be able to perform without error no matter how experienced you are."

"She's right, Lynn." Lincoln said as he held an ice pack to his head. "It was a tough first fight and we came out on top. And I'm willing to bet that the next time that we go out we will also get our asses handed to us in one way or another. The important thing is that we learn from it and grow stronger."

Lynn had turned to her attention to her brother and she couldn't help but stare at his chest as he spoke. When he was finally done, Luan had stretched her hand out so that it was right in front of Lynn and she snapped her fingers twice.

"Lynn, his eyes are up there." Luan said with a grin. This earned several laughs from the room with the exception of Clyde since he was still knocked out.

"You know...I don't know why Lynn's the only one who gets to ogle the little dude." Luna complained with a grin as she eyed her brother. "I say that we should all get a fair chance."  
"Haha, you guys are very funny." Lynn said mockingly though she did have a blush on her face. "Anyways, Linc, did you tell Lisa about what he said at the end?"

"Not yet." Lincoln said with a slowly and painful shake of his head. "He told us that we weren't the only ones who could grant powers to others."

Lisa stopped for a moment as she pondered on what her brother had just revealed to her. Could it be?

"Lisa...do you know who it is?" Lincoln asked as his sister fell into deep thought.

"No..." Lisa said but she didn't look up to face her brother. "I don't...but...I have a bad feeling about this."

"You know, dudes, as much as I would like to keep on talking...I am starving!" Luna said, her voice even raspier than before. She would definitely need to rest her vocal cords for the night.

"Luna is correct. Let us adjourn this meeting for now and head over to the mess hall in order to replenish our strength. Then I suggest you take separate showers and go to sleep." Lisa said as she began to walk towards the cafeteria. "I will do some thinking on who this man could be and see if I can discover his identity. Those words do ring a bell but it's rather vague."

"That's okay, Lis, we have faith in you." Lincoln said as he followed her. He stopped just long enough to pat her on the head before he made his way towards his all you could eat buffet. He was so hungry that he could eat several horses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

News of their heroic debut had been spread throughout the world like wildfire. How could it not in this digital media age? Over the first few days, Governments around the world had been trying to figure who these masked heroes were. Asking each other if they had someone managed to create super powered soldiers and if they were willing to share those secrets for untolds amounts of money. Tensions ran high, higher than they had ever been because they all thought that each nation was holding out of them.

News outlets were trying to dig up anything that they could about these masked individuals. Interviews with random people who claimed to have seen them were broadcast on all channels. But aside from their first mission, the Louds had not left their town. Things had been quiet on the heroic side and they took advantage of this in order to fully recover. Lincoln was glad to finally hang out with his friend again since Clyde had been on vacation with his parents.

The world had taken to calling them the Power Teens, due to copyright issues, and Lisa had honestly cringed at that name. She tasked Lincoln and Clyde to come up with a better name that could be 'leaked' to the media in order to not have them be associated with that terrible name. Lisa also began her work in tracking down those powered up individuals that were scattered around the world. With so much at stake, time was of the essence and Lisa couldn't be bothered to even attend school. Or at least she wouldn't have had to attend if Lincoln and Lori didn't make her go. She had tried to use a decoy bot in order to stay home but since they could sense her energy they instantly knew it wasn't her. Stupid energy sense!

With school back from summer, Lincoln was enjoying entering the sixth grade. A year older and wiser, Lincoln knew that his life was only just beginning.

"Hey, pal, how was your summer?" Rusty asked as they walked down the halls of the school. They were done for the day and since they all had new homerooms, Lincoln hadn't seen them all day.

"Rusty! It's good to see you, man!" Lincoln greeted his friend. "Where's Liam and Zach?"

"They're coming. They were helping Clyde with tidying up the classroom for Mr. Birch." Rusty said. They walked over to their lockers and there they met up with their other friends, Stella, Jordan, and Cookie.

The three girls were huddled in a group together beside the lockers and they were giggling. When they approached, they suddenly stopped and looked in their direction.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lincoln asked with a friendly wave.

The girls giggled once more before they stepped and side and they revealed that behind them stood Cristina. Lincoln was shocked to see his old crush again after a whole year. The girl was still as cute as he remembered her but he was confused. Hadn't she switched classes because he didn't want to see him again?

"C-Cristina?" Lincoln was visibly confused by her appearance and he wasn't the only one. Rusty shared a glance with him before they both turned back towards the pretty brunette. "H-How have you been?"

"Come on, Rusty. Let's give them some privacy." Stella said as she led her friend away from the lockers. Jordan and Cookie followed but not before each placed a hand on his shoulders and gave him a 'friendly' squeeze and a playful wink.

And then Lincoln was left alone with the girl that he was sure that he would never get to speak to again. After all, he had made a complete fool of himself and blew any chance that he had with her. But it looked like she was the one seeking him out so maybe it wasn't all bad?

"Hey Lincoln..." Cristina began awkwardly.

She was looking down at the floor between them and she was holding her left arm with her right. And she seemed just as nervous as he did. Sensing that this was just as difficult for her as it was for him, Lincoln automatically switched into what he referred to as big bro mode. He smiled warmly at the brunette and offered her his hand.

"How about we go take a walk just the two of us? Maybe the fresh air will do us wonders?" He asked.

Cristina seemed to appreciate his offer because her face lit up and she eagerly took his hand. He then began to lead her out of the school and towards the race track where it would be empty this time of year. They walked in complete silence for almost 15 minutes, barely making it about halfway before either of them realized that Lincoln was still holding her hand. The two tweens blushed furiously before they (reluctantly) let go.

"So...um...how was your summer?" Lincoln asked, hoping to break the ice. He raised his left arm up in order to scratch the back of his head and as he did, he exposed the back of his arm where he had a scar from the explosion in Lisa's lab. Since it was in a place that he never could see, Lincoln tended to forget about it and his sleeves usually covered it up. It wasn't a big nasty one but you could see it if you happened to catch it. And when Cristina saw it she was reminded why she had sought the white haired Loud out.

"Lincoln..." She began as she reached out and took both of his hands into hers. Her expression had changed from someone who had been blushing and awkwardly happy to one who held deep remorse. Tears began to form in her eyes and she was soon sobbing. "I'm...I'm so sorry..."

Concern for her wellbeing overtook him and Lincoln pulled her into his arms so that she could cry on his shoulder. Being surrounded by girls and also having to cheer them up left Lincoln with a natural instinct to comfort a crying girl. And as he did, he felt her wrapped her arms around him tightly and she trembled as she took in shuddering breaths. He wasn't sure what she was apologizing for but he would do his best to comfort her.

"Hey...it's okay...it's okay..." He kept repeating as he rubbed her back.

It took him a few minutes to calm the poor girl down but once she had stopped crying, Lincoln led her over to a nearby bench for them to sit down. The girl was still sniffling a bit but it seemed like the worst was over. She was still not looking up at him and Lincoln figured that it would be easier to get her to talk to him if he could make her feel more comfortable.

"You know...it's kind of funny that I'm here with you today." Lincoln began as he absentmindedly kicked his feet in front of him. "I actually had a dream similar to this a couple of months ago." And he had. He wasn't sure if it had been during his coma or if it had been after but Lincoln had dreamt of seeing Cristina again and getting the chance to apologize to her in person. "In my dream, I had summoned the courage to ask you to take a walk with me to the track just like right now. Of course in my dream you were a little skeptical but you agreed because who could resist my charming smile?" This caused Cristina to giggle and then hiccup cutely which made her blush. "I asked you there in order to apologize for what I had done to you back in fifth grade. I had done something awful to my sisters and in an attempt to make things right with them, I did something just as horrible to you."

Cristina watched him as he spoke, his eyes never once leaving the spot in front of him. He looked like he had been carrying a great weight that he was finally getting a chance to let go off after so long.

"I didn't think about what that would do to you and I damaged your reputation without thinking. And for that I'm sorry, Cristina. I know that I can't possibly ask you to forgive me but I just wanted you to know that I am sorry. And thank you for helping me make a dream of mine come true."

At the end of his little speech, Lincoln turned towards her and gave her a large happy smile with his eyes closed. Two things happened to Cristina at that point. The first was that she felt her heart skip a beat with how adorably cute he looked at that moment. And the second was the fact that he was thanking her for being her dream come true which made her face blush a shade of red that she didn't know was possible!

"L-L-Lincoln!" Cristina shot up from her seat, her ears practically shooting steam from them. She stood several feet in front of him as she waved her hands frantically in front of her. "Nonononononono, you don't have to apologize for anything!" she said quickly. "I should be the one apologizing! I was so cruel to you after everything that you did to make things right with your sisters. I'm sorry that I didn't handle it better and I hope that you can forgive me!"

"Cristina, what brought this on?" Lincoln asked the blushing girl.

As soon as he asked that, Cristina fell silent. She stopped moving and she brought her hands together and held them just below her chin. "...you almost died..." She said barely above a whisper.

At once Lincoln understood what had happened. He had asked Lisa if anyone outside of their family knew about his coma and she had assured him that no one outside of their family knew. His absence hadn't been explained to their friends but the school had been informed. And seeing that he was confused about how she knew, Cristina decided to come clean.  
"My mom and dad were the doctors that were in charge of your case..." Cristina confessed. "They told me about you about a week after your stay when Girl Jordan had come over to my house and mentioned that you hadn't been in school all week. My parents waited until my friends were gone before they broke the news to me. They made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone..." By this point Cristina was in tears again. "I...I felt so awful...I thought that you'd never wake up..." She sniffed. "I went to see you...while you were...I wanted to apologize...to tell you how sorry I was for how I treated you...but when I saw you...I couldn't...I just..."

Lincoln sat there as he took in her confession. He hadn't known about her parents being doctors. He also didn't know that the poor girl had been beating herself up about this for all these months. He got up and made his way over to her and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Lincoln. I'm sorry for being so stupid!" She cried. "I don't want to lose you!" And with that, what remained of her resolve cracked and she broke down completely in his arms.

Lincoln held her in his arms and comforted her as best he could. But as he held her, Lincoln wondered just what he could say to make things right? Cristina had been torturing herself because she thought that he would never wake up from his coma. And when he did wake up, he did so over the summer break and she had no way of seeing him. And she couldn't really ask her parents to give her his address because that would be a huge breach in privacy. To think that she had been shouldering that for over five months.

"Cristina...You won't lose me..." He finally said. He then leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. And then he held her until she finished crying all of her tears and she finally succumbed to sleep due to her emotional exhaustion. Which left Lincoln with the task of trying to find out where she lived. Oh boy.

**End of chapter. **


	7. Ch 7: Sibling Meeting

**Well, I'm back with another chapter. I had a bit a fun with this chapter and I will be trying to show you a bit of what each sister's powers are in each of the chapters. Though I think that I might just have to add them to my profile or something because there's gonna be a lot of characters with powers. I'll figure it out later. **

**Anyways, this chapter establishes two things; the first being who has the hots for Lincoln. And the second is where the bad guys will strike next. I've already started writing up chapter 8 and I'm hoping to have it done by this weekend. This story started out a little slow but now we will be kicking things up into a little faster gear as the danger comes closer to home. **

**As for the pacing of this story, there will be a time skip in the future. I'm not sure exactly when but we will first get a feel of the heroes as they are first starting to get a handle of their powers. There are still several characters that I haven't introduced yet that Lisa knows that they have powers. And there's a few that she doesn't know. After all, even she can make mistakes. And most of this will be revolving around Lincoln since he's the main character. **

**Anyways, that's enough from me. Enjoy the chapter. **

**The Loudest Hero**

**Chapter 7: Sibling Meeting**

After Lincoln had managed to find out where Cristina lived thanks to Lisa's help, he had taken her home. Her older sister had answered the door and at first there had been a bit of misunderstanding because she thought that Cristina was hurt but Lincoln quickly managed to explain the situation. Afterwards, the very attractive Harlequin Timbers began to tease the poor white haired boy.

"Oh my, I can't believe that I'm jealous that my little sister already has her knight in shining armor."

And also...

"Lincoln was it? Or can I call you Lincy?"

And also...

"You know...if my sister isn't interested in you, I wouldn't mind going to the movies with such a handsome young man...I'm free this friday."

By the time that Lincoln had been able to esc- Leave the house, he had a large lipstick mark on his cheek from Quin's goodbye kiss. He was sure that this wasn't the last he would be seeing of her that was for sure.

When he got home that night, his sisters had noticed the kiss on his and they immediately bombarded him with questions but none more so than Lori.

"Who did this?" She demanded. She was holding on his shirt while she pointed a finger at the offending mark. "I want her name so that I can teach that tart a lesson!"

Everyone stayed quiet as they looked at Lori. "Why do you care?" Luna asked her big sister. "Aren't you dating Bobby?"

Lori stopped for a second before she blushed and released her brother. "Ahem. I only care because...because then Lynn would do something worse to her. Isn't that right Lynn?"

"Hey, don't drag me into this." Lynn said before she glared at her brother. "Now tell me who she is so that I can give her a knuckle sandwich!"

"Whoa now. If you're gonna try and gang up on her then I definitely won't tell you." Lincoln said as he raised his hands in an attempt to appease them. "Look, things are kind of weird right now, okay? And I think that we should hold a sibling meeting about it."

"I agree." Lisa said as she walked over to her elder brother's side. "I believe that it is time that we air out what we clearly know is happening."

"And just what is happening?" Lola asked the genius four year old.

"I believe that we should hold off on that until we arrive at my bunker." Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses.

And so the impromptu sibling meeting began. They were sitting down in the living room area of the second floor just in front of Lisa's office. The couches that were available had been moved to make a circle of sorts so that they could all face one another. Since Lincoln had been the one to call for this meeting, he was standing in front of his seat while the others looked up at him.

"Alright, this is weird enough to say out loud but how many of you know that Lynn and I have kissed?" Lincoln asked, figuring that it was the fastest way to clear things up.

As he said this, Lynn blushed while Lori, Luna, Luan, Lucy, and Lisa raised their hands. Leni, Lola, and Lana hadn't known and they were shocked.

"I didn't know that siblings could kiss?" Leni said, looking confused.

"What!? Lincy's first kiss was supposed to be with me!" Lola shouted as she stood up on her seat.

"How could that happen if he's already kissed Ronnie Anne?" Lana asked her twin while she still stared at her brother like it was the first time that she was looking at him.

"I meant his first kiss with one of us, duh!" Lola shot back.

"Listen, it's not that big of a deal." Lincoln began but Lola wasn't having it.

"No, it is a big deal!" She jumped down from her seat and she made her way over to him. She reached up and grabbed a handful of his shirt before she pulled him down to her level. "Listen here, mister, I won't be satisfied until-mmmphff!"

Lisa, who had been watching this, rolled her eyes as her elder sister marched her way over to Lincoln. As Lola pulled Lincoln down so that he was face to face with her, Lisa used her telekinetic powers to push their faces together in order to give Lola what she wanted, a kiss from her prince charming.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it was more than enough to leave the poor girl with hearts in her eyes as she fell slack against her brother's arms. She was still conscious but she was lost in her own little world. And Lincoln had to carry her back to her seat where she stayed slumped against the cushion with a goofy smile on her face.

"Well, um...as I was saying, Lynn and I have feelings for each other that aren't exactly normal..." Lincoln said as he took the floor again. "I know most won't approve of us being together but...I don't want there to be secrets between us."

"Wait...we can kiss Lincy if we want to?" Leni asked, raising her hand so that she would be called upon next.

"No, only I can." Lynn said quickly. "I called dibs!"

"Hold up, who said that you could call dibs on him?" Luna asked her sporty sister.

"It doesn't matter because I already called dibs on him." Luan said as she got between her two sisters.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Lori said as she stood up. Her sisters had begun to argue over who got to be with their brother and she needed to put a stop to it before things got out of hand. After all, they had super powers. "Girls, you need to calm down."

"Why should we? So that you can take Linc all for yourself?" Lynn challenged.

Things were starting to get heated so Lisa decided to take matters into her own hands. With a wave of her hands, she forced everyone to sit down in their seats before she raised herself into the air so that she was at the same level as Lincoln.

"Sisters, clearly we all have feelings that go beyond the familial for our brother. And it would be cruel to have to make him choose which one of us he loves more." Lisa said to the circle of girls. "As such, I believe that I have a solution that will make all of us happy."

"All of us?" Luan asked her second youngest sister.

"Yes, Luan. All of us." And to prove her point, she leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Lincoln's lips. "I hold deep affection for our brother as well."

Lincoln meanwhile was frozen in place as he stared with wide eyes at his second youngest sister. He honestly hadn't expected this outcome when he called for the meeting. He suspected that maybe Lucy would've said something but not everyone else. And speaking of, where was Lucy? And almost as if summoned by his thoughts, Lucy appeared right behind him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her cheek nuzzling up to his.

"I'm okay with whatever so long as I also get to partake in sharing our brother." Lucy said as she continued to be affectionate towards Lincoln who was now blushing.

"I propose that we share him." Lisa said with a nod towards Lucy.

All at once the girls began to protest about how it would be impossible and how they would never get any time with him and how it should be Lori who got him because she was the oldest.

"What?" She asked as all eyes laid on her. "I love him too, it's not just you guys!"

"What about Bobby?" Luna asked her once again.

"Don't get me wrong, I still love him. But everything that I love about him, I love more in Lincoln. And besides, if we're gonna share him then there's no reason that I can't still see Bobby as well, right Lincoln?" Lori said.

All eyes turned towards Lincoln as they eagerly awaited his answer. After all, if he didn't agree then it would all be a moot point. It was up to him to decide what to do and with whom to be. Looking at all of their eager faces and feeling Lucy as she pressed her budding breasts onto his back, Lincoln could only gulp as he made up his mind.

"I-If you don't mind then...I guess we can give this a shot." Lincoln said. He honestly wanted to scream for joy because it was every boy's dream to have a harem of beautiful girls but to actually have one happen to him? Of all people? If he was still in his coma then don't bother waking him up, he wanted to remain in this wonderful dream. "But...we need to establish some ground rules."

"Of course." Lisa said as she lowered herself back onto her seat. "I propose that the ladies of this harem hash out the details and that you, dear brother, go and relax in your room. This could take a while."

"Shouldn't I have some say in this?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course. What would you like to add?" Lisa asked expectantly.

"Um...I guess no fighting over me? Respect my decisions and I'll respect yours? um...If you want to date someone else then feel free but make sure that they're okay with you seeing someone else? I honestly don't know what else to add here." Lincoln said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry, dear brother. All of that goes without saying and I'll make sure that we reach an appropriate agreement just in case this harem of ours should grow. After all, I'm sure that there are multiple females out there that are vying for your attention." Lisa said. She sounded so sure that Lincoln wondered if perhaps she knew about Cristina's older sister, Quin. "Now go and relax, I'm sure that tonight's event have left you very tired."

"Alright, wait what?" Lincoln asked as he started to make his way towards his room within the bunker. But before he could ask another word, the girls had all gone into Lisa's office and shut the door. The only one remaining was Lily who had been playing with Bun Bun this whole time. Picking her up, Lincoln carried her into his room. When Lincoln entered his room, he almost made a mess in his underwear when Lucy appeared out of nowhere and scared the shit out of him.

"Lucy!" Lincoln exclaimed as he tried his best to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. Lily simply giggled at his reaction. He had forgotten that Lucy had powers that were well suited to her skills.

"Did I scare you?" She asked as she placed her hands behind her back and began to stand up straight, looking pleased with herself.

Lucy's power was difficult to explain because she seemed to have more than one. But they all revolved around her ability to connect to the darkness. She could travel through shadows which surprised the hell out of Lincoln because he could've sworn to god that she already had that power. Her distance was limited to only a few hundred feet and she could only do it about a dozen times a day before she exhausted herself. She could also control the shadows around her and make them physically similar to black tendrils or other things that she willed them to be. But again, her range was limited and she could only do that a limited number of times since her small body wasn't ready to handle such power. She could also create dark energy bolts that she could fire from her hands and they hurt like hell. But her greatest power was the fact that Lucy could also create a physical copy of herself that could act independent of herself. And when the copy vanished, all of its memories and experiences would automatically transfer back to the original.

"Are you the real Lucy or her shadow copy?" Lincoln asked her as he made his way over to his bed. He set Lily down and he sat down beside his baby sister.

"I'm the real one." Lucy said as she walked over to him. She stopped in front of him, standing between his legs. She reached up and cupped his cheeks, her ghostly blue eyes shimmering behind her black bangs. "Big brother...can...we...kiss?"

Lincoln lost himself in her eyes, her pale blue eyes that only he seemed to be able to appreciate. He could still remember the first time that he had seen them when she had been a baby and how cool he thought they looked. Their parents, as great as they could be, were very insensitive about her eyes and Lucy was self conscious about them. As far as he knew, Lucy only felt comfortable showing him her eyes and that bond, that level of trust, was probably why Lucy had fallen in love with him. Because she felt that he was the only one who understood her. And Lincoln would be lying if he said that he hadn't felt something similar towards her. But he had always ignored those feelings.

"Lucy..." He reached over and placed his hands on her small hips. "I'm your big brother...are you sure that you want to do this?" He was her protector and her mentor in a lot of things. And a part of him felt like he was taking advantage of her. He didn't want to hurt his precious little sister in any way and that was why he was hesitating.

Lucy smiled, a true genuine smile. "Nothing would make me happier than to have you return the love that I feel..."

Unbeknownst to them, Lily and Bun Bun were watching the whole thing and when Lucy closed the distance between them in order to share her first kiss with her older brother, Lily raised a hand to cover her eyes and she raised Bun Bun's arm to cover his own. Despite still being a toddler, Lily was very smart for her age and she wanted to give her siblings some privacy.

Lincoln felt his sister's surprisingly cool lips press against his own. The kiss was a short one, barely lasting more than a couple of seconds but even so Lincoln felt sparks shoot off between them. His heartbeat quickened and he could feel his face warm up from the blush he was sure he had. And when he pulled back, he saw that Lucy was sporting her own rosy tint on her cheeks.

"That was wicked." Lucy whispered in her normal monotone.

"Yea...that was...special..." Lincoln managed to say. It felt just as good to kiss her as it did Lynn. Lincoln felt a sudden warmth spread throughout his chest as he looked at his blushing sister. She looked so cute and adorable that he just wanted to eat her up! Unable to control himself, he wrapped her up in a hug as he nuzzled his cheek to hers. "Lucy!"

Lucy nearly shouted in shock as she was taken by surprise by the sudden show of affection. Her brother rarely hugged her like that but when he did, she tended to melt like a chocolate bar in the summer. She could help but smile as she felt her whole body heat up. Then to her surprise, Lincoln picked her up and placed her on the bed. She watched, her heart hammering in her chest, as he climbed into bed next to her and pulled her close to his chest. She knew it. It was finally happening. He was gonna-

"Come here, Lily. Let's take a nap together." Lincoln said as he reached out for their youngest sister.

Lily felt bad for her sister as she could tell that something that Lucy wanted to happen wasn't going to anymore. But she did enjoy taking naps with her big brother and she eagerly climbed onto his chest so that she could lay her head down and listen to the sound of his beating heart.

Lucy was left momentarily stunned as she watched as Lincoln got comfortable next to her with Lily lying on top of him. She couldn't quite process the fact that she had thought that they were going to perform their forbidden union and then they didn't. Wasn't Lincoln supposed to want to claim her as his own? At least that's what she gathered from all of his japanese manga that he thought he kept secret from everyone else. But as she lay there wrapped up in her brother's arm, feeling the warmth that was radiating off of him, Lucy couldn't help but feel content with the situation. Sure, it wasn't what she had wanted but this was nice too. And as she listened to the sound of her brother's rhythmic breathing, Lucy drifted off to sleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in the world, sitting in front of a monitor was the same hooded man that had appeared before the Louds in Mexico. He was watching a video recording of the fight and the scene that he was currently viewing showed a teenage girl with short brown hair playing a guitar. A guitar that he had seen before in a certain comic book that one of his grandkids showed him.

"The Full House Gang..." The Man muttered to himself as a smile began to spread on his face. A quick use of the Google allowed him to learn everything that he needed to know. He now had a lead as to the location of where they lived and soon Royal Woods would be receiving a surprise that they won't soon forget.

**End of chapter. **


	8. Ch 8: Hellfire

**It's been a while since I last posted anything or caught up on any stories. Unfortunately I've been busy with school, work, and life in general. And I kind of forgot that I had written a story until Zeobide reached out to me to see if I was still writing. So thanks to him for reaching out to check up on me. I can't promise that I'll be updating regularly again but I promise to at least update once a month. Sooner if I can manage it. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I can't tell you how much it means to me that people like to read what I've written. Siege, OMG! I can't believe that you're reading my story! I'm fangirling so hard you can't believe it. You and Zeo are my top favorite writers and I can't wait to catch up on Gigant! **

**Nightowl, I can't reveal who the figure is just yet but I can tell you that you're warm. **

**Sonicmax, I won't be adding other heroes per sey. In this world, Lisa's failed experiment was the catalyst for people having powers in the first place. Kind of like in the flash tv show and the explosion at star labs. I will be introducing people with powers very similar to those from other shows and comics. For instance, Clyde has similar powers to Colossus from X-Men. And Luan's powers are a combination of Mr. Fantastic and Plastic Man. **

**Zeo, thanks again for your help. Yea, it kind of rushed it a bit. I still need to work on writing a believable love story. But I am planning on showing flashbacks and stuff. Hope you like this chapter. **

**The Loudest Hero **

**Chapter 8: HellFire**

Lincoln was eating his lunch in the cafeteria surrounded by all of his friends on Tuesday. After getting used to having to change classes each day, Lincoln was glad to know that he would be having classes with his friends at least twice a week.

Currently, he was chatting with Stella about the latest season of an anime that they were both watching now it was in its 6th season. It was about a superhero training school where kids would go to learn how to be heroes. And Lincoln was now more personally invested.

"...All I'm saying is that the main character is a little bitch." Stella said as she took a bite of her sandwich. "All he does is," She took a sip of her drink. "Cry and whine like a girl while trying to chase after his boyfriend."

"Hang on, he's not trying to date him! That's his best friend!" Lincoln protested. "He just wants to help him be the best that he can be."

"Uh huh, and I'm a lesbian." Stella said with a smirk.

"Oh~ Does that mean that I have a chance now?" A familiar voice called out to them.

Turning behind them, they saw Girl Jordan, Cookie, and Cristina heading their way. Jordan had been the one to ask and when Stella took notice of her, the tall girl looked her up and down and nudged Lincoln.

"What do you think? Yay or nay?" She asked him with a playful smile.

Lincoln blushed a bit as he looked Jordan up and down and to his surprise when he looked up at her face, the sunny brunette, while still keeping her playful persona, was sporting a tint of pink on her cheeks. She awaited his response almost eagerly and Lincoln couldn't figure out why.

"Um, I'd say yay." Lincoln said which earned him a pleased smile from Jordan before she turned towards Stella.

"You heard him, what time should I pick you up on Friday?" Jordan joked as she leaned in a little.

Stella didn't even bat an eye. "How about at 5? That way we can hit the arcade before it closes."

The two girls then started to laugh as they all sat down and joined the others. From there things continued on normally as Jordan joined in on their conversation about the anime that they had been discussing. They all joked and laughed and at the end of the lunch hour, Cristina managed to catch Lincoln right before he left for his next class.

"Lincoln, you got a sec?" She asked him as he picked up his backpack.

"Sure." Lincoln nodded.

"I forgot to ask yesterday but...um..." Despite having cleared the air between them and resumed being friends, Cristina still looked nervous about what she was going to ask. "Could I...maybe get your number?"

Lincoln smiled as he pulled his phone out. "Sure, no problem." He handed it to her and she quickly (with slightly trembling hands) punched in her number and called it so that he would appear on hers.

Cristina smiled as she saved his number on her phone and gave him a quick thanks before rushing off to her next class. But as she was about to reach the door, her phone began to vibrate. She checked it and to her surprise, it was Lincoln.

"H-Hello?" She asked as she answered it.

"Hello, I just wanted to thank the pretty girl who gave me her number. Talk to you later." Lincoln said before he hung up.

Cristina stood there frozen for a moment before she put away her phone and walked into class. All the while she wore a smile that would not leave her for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It soon became the talk around school that Lincoln and Cristina were a thing. People had seen them walking hand in hand a few days before and Cristina's smile the day after also had them thinking it was true. But when asked, Lincoln would tell them that they weren't dating. Cristina would blush and also say that they weren't together but no one believed them.

And in a school like that, rumors seemed to spread farther than the truth. And one such person who heard the rumor was a boy in their grade that had been affected by the very same explosion that had given the Louds their powers. The boy's powers were still in their early stages and unbeknownst to everyone, Lisa's radar could only detect those whose powers were fully manifested. The boy had an idea of what he could do with the small bursts that he'd seen and he had been itching to use them to his advantage. And now that he was hearing that the girl that he liked was dating the white haired nerd of the school, well, what better opportunity than that? All he needed was to get them alone so that he could teach Lincoln a lesson and show Cristina just how much better he was than Lincoln.

And it just so happened that one of his friends had overheard that Lincoln and his group of friends were going to the arcade on Friday after school. Soon, he would show the world just what he was capable of...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Something was going to happen...something bad. With the timeline altered as it had been thanks to her, she no longer knew what the future held in store. All she could do was guess and her best guess now told her that something was wrong with her radar. Statistically speaking there should have been way more people affected in Royal Woods than she had discovered. So far only about 23 individuals had been discovered and 11 of those were her and her siblings.

"You'd think that with all of my years that I would be able to figure out something as simple as this..." Lisa muttered to herself.

"You're only 4..." A voice said suddenly from the corner of Lisa's office. She spun around in her chair and leaped onto the desk, her eyes narrowed and her palms glowing as she prepared to unleash her psychic might on the intruder. "But then again, looks can be deceiving."

Standing in the corner of her office was the spectral image of an older gentleman dressed in a fine suit. His overall appearance told her that he was used to living with wealth. And the way he spoke was one of refinement and elegance. He appeared to be of hispanic descent but what caught Lisa by surprise was the man's eyes and hair. They were a _very _familiar shade of blue and white.

"I know you...don't I?" Lisa asked him.

The man chuckled as he shook his head. "It's funny...you're older than I am and yet you still don't remember me. I guess it's true what they say that the mind does go with age."

"Who are you?" Lisa asked him, her arms still held in place. "And more importantly, what do you want?"

"Who I am is of no importance, Ms. Loud..." At this, Lisa's eyes widened with shock. "Oh yes, I know who you are. And I also know that this isn't your first...shall we say, rodeo?"

"That's impossible..." Lisa breathed out as she lowered her arms. She stared at the older man with a look of disbelief, her expression one of denial.

"Ms. Loud, you of all people should know that nothing is impossible..." He took a step forward and to his surprise, he found that he couldn't go forward more than a few steps. "Ah...so you can keep me out..."

"I placed a barrier around you the moment I heard you." Lisa said as she regained her composure. "Now tell me, who are you? And what do you want?"

"Ms. Loud...you will find out who I am in the fullness of time. As for what I want..." The man chuckled. "That's a simple enough answer...revenge..."

And with that, the man's spectral form vanished and Lisa was left with a cold sweat on her as she frantically tried to recall where she had seen him before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Lincoln fell down to his knees as he tried to regain his breath. He had woken up early that morning thanks to Lynn, who had been sleeping with him that night since it was her turn. His sisters had agreed to share him and both Lori and Lisa came up with some ground rules as well as a schedule for everyone that allowed them all equal private time with Lincoln as well as time to themselves. While they were confident in their feelings towards one another, no one had the heart to tell their parents. So they kept it a secret and after their parents would go to bed, whose turn it was to sleep (and only sleep) with Lincoln would sneak into his room.

So far it was working and that night it was Lynn's turn. And sadly for Lynn, the majority of the Loud Sisters voted to wait until Lincoln was older before they tried to do anything too adult with him. So after getting a few hours of sleep, Lynn woke up and convinced Lincoln to go train with her.

And that's what they had been doing since three in the morning, training against the Loudbots and against each other. And with only about 10 minutes before they had to get ready for school, Lynn had thankfully agreed to stop.

"Man, Stinkoln, you'd think that you'd be in better shape after months of training." Lynn said as she dropped down beside him, a smile gracing her lips. She loved her brother very much and she loved spending time with him. Seeing him all sweaty after an intense workout though...she could already feel herself stirring.

"I...I'm trying..." He panted. "No one...can keep up...with you..."

Lynn took in a deep breath of her brother's scent and she let out a shuddered breath. His scent was intoxicating! "You know...there's something else that we can do that involves exercise..." She leaned in close, her eyes half lidded and a predatory smile on her lips. "Something that we could both enjoy..."

"Wha-mmph!" Lincoln had turned to face his sister and to his surprise, Lynn leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

With his mouth slightly open, Lynn reached out and grabbed the back of his head while at the same time she stuck her tongue into his mouth. She deepened the kiss and she was glad when Lincoln began to return the kiss. They both fell down onto the training floor as Lincoln lost his balance but they didn't stop kissing. Lynn was lying on top of him and she couldn't help but feel shivers go down her spine as she felt him place his hands on her hips. One hand moved down to cup her well toned ass while the other slid underneath her sports jersey and moved up her back. His touch sent goosebumps throughout her body but at the same it felt as if he were burning her with his touch.

She could feel something stirring deep within her core when all of a sudden she felt herself get picked up by an invisible force and she was levitated off of Lincoln's body.

"What the-!" She jerked around in mid air and saw that Lisa was standing by the entrance to the training room. "Lisa! What the hell!?"

"I wanted to make sure that you two didn't end up fornicating on my training room floor." Lisa said but her usual monotone didn't have her normal level of indifference. The normally well kept scientific Loud looked as though she hadn't slept at all and she looked a mess. "Also we have to get ready for school."

Lincoln and Lynn shared a look that communicated that they each noticed how Lisa looked. And with a small shrug, Lynn let Lincoln handle it since they both knew that he was much better at talking to Lisa than she was.

"Alright, I'll go take a shower. But next time just a simple nudge will do. No need to ruin the fun." Lynn grumbled halfheartedly as she made her way towards the elevator.

Lincoln got up from the floor and dusted himself off as he tried to casually approach his sister. Lisa knew at once what he was up to and she simply sighed, doing a very good impersonation of their sister Lucy.

"Lincoln, if you wish to speak then get on with it." Lisa stated as she made her way towards the elevator once it had returned.

"Well...I just noticed that you don't seem to have your usual pep in your step this morning." Lincoln said as he scratched the back of his head. He didn't want to upset his little sister so he was choosing his words carefully. Despite having super powers now, Lisa was still scary when mad. During one of her spars against Luan, Lisa had literally twisted her into a human pretzel. All with her mind.

"Pep in my step?" Lisa asked as she glanced towards him. "Lincoln, please speak normally. You know that I prefer you to be direct."

"Lisa, what's bothering you? You look as though you haven't slept all night?" Lincoln asked more directly. "You know that I'm here to help you with whatever is going on, right?"

Lisa stared up her older brother's eyes and slowly she levivated herself up to meet him face to face. Then to his surprise, she leaned in and captured his lips with hers. She placed her hands on his cheeks and held him in place for several moments before she pulled back and patted his head.

"Elder brother, I rely on you more than you know. Trust me, if I have need of your help, I will let you know. For now just suffice to say that I've been trying to solve a mystery and the answer escapes me for the moment." She then hovered into the elevator as the doors opened. "Come now, let us share a bath."

"You mean separately, right?" Lincoln asked as he followed her.

"Brother, I said share." Lisa said with a playful smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday came a lot sooner than Lincoln thought and despite Stella and Girl Jordan joking about going out together, they did make plans for their group of friends to hang out at the arcade. Lincoln had to go home first in order to leave his school stuff but he made his way towards the arcade and to his joy, he was able to run quickly enough to avoid being seen by anyone. When he arrived at the mall, he was surprised to see Cristina already waiting for everyone to show up.

"Hey Cristina!" He called out to her as he neared her.

The young brunette jumped a little as she turned around and he watched as her face lit up when she saw him. "Lincoln! I didn't think that anyone was gonna show up for at least another ten minutes."

"Really? Why did you come here so early?" Lincoln asked as he joined her on the bench.

"My sister, Quin, brought me because she had some shopping to do. Something about buying a "sexy" dress to impress her newest boy toy." Cristina said while making air quotes while saying 'sexy'. "I think that she's still trying to get a date with you."

Lincoln chuckled nervously as he tried and failed to not picture Cristina's sister in a form fitting black dress that left her shoulders bare and showed an impressive amount of cleavage. Cristina noticed the look on his face and elbowed him playfully.

"It's rude to think about another woman when a pretty girl is sitting down in front of you." Cristina said as she pretended to angry pout while crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry but have you seen your sister? You can't really blame me for that one." Lincoln said as he tried to defend himself.

To his surprise, Cristina sighed as her shoulders slumped. "Yea...my sister is hot. I just wish that I was as pretty as her..."

Seeing that her feelings were hurt, Lincoln mentally kicked himself. He gently placed a hand beneath her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. "Cristina...you're one of the prettiest girls that I know."

Seeing the truth in his eyes, Cristina felt her heartbeat begin to race as her cheeks began to grow warm. Lincoln's sincerity and smile melted her heart and to her surprise, she was hit with a sudden urge to kiss him senseless. As that thought crossed her mind, her whole face became crimson and she leaped out of the bench and turned around to hide her face.

"L-Lincoln!" She wasn't sure why she called out his name but right now she couldn't look at him as she felt her entire body heat up. "W-Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because it's true?" Lincoln said though it sounded like a question.

He got up and as he tried to approach her, Cristina turned around and peeked at him through her hands.

"I-I think that y-you're very pretty too!" Cristina blurted out quickly. But as she heard what she said to him, she quickly tried to correct her mistake while waving her hands in front of herself. "No! I mean that I'm very handsome! Wait, that's not it! I meant that you're very me! I mean, handsome-me! What!? No! That's not what I meant!"

Lincoln began to chuckle as Cristina buried her face in her hands again as she let out a frustrated and embarrassed groane. "I think I know what you mean and I think that you're cute too." Lincoln said as he placed a hand on the top of her head.

If this had been an anime, Cristina would've short circuited by now. Thankfully for her, their friends arrived just in time to save her from further embarrassment.

"Hey! No fair! I want a head pat too!" Girl Jordan said as she rushed over to their side.

"Oh Lincoln, I want you to pat my head too." Rusty said in a playful tone as Lincoln switched over to Girl Jordan's head.

"I knew that you were gay for Lincoln." Jordan teased as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey now, we all know that if anyone is gay for Lincoln that it's Clyde." Stella said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

They all shared a laugh before they all made their way into the arcade. They were there a short while all the while never noticing the pair of eyes that had been watching them the entire time. It started out as a fun day for everyone and no one expected the mall to be the center of an attack. But around 4:15pm smoke alarms started to shriek as a fire erupted near the entrance of the mall.

Lincoln turned around just in time to see a fireball shooting through the arcade window and going towards a group of kids playing whack a mole. Moving quickly, he tackled the kids out of the way and thankfully saved them from being burned. Screams erupted from every direction and kids began to panic as they tried to escape. But to their horror, the entrance was engulfed in flames and it looked like they were trapped.

"Clyde, take everyone through the emergency exit!" Lincoln shouted as he rushed towards the entrance. It was subtle but as he began to motion for people to leave, he sensed a presence within the flames. Lincoln was sure that this fire wasn't normal. Someone or something was making them and Lincoln had sneaking suspicion that the person responsible for the fire was after him.

"Lincoln, is this...?" Clyde asked, not finishing his sentence but his eyes communicating with his friend.

Lincoln nodded towards his friend and Clyde got the message. Once he was out, he would call the others for help if they weren't already out. Clyde made his way towards the emergency exit and he hardened his hand enough to smash through the locks of the emergency door that for some reason hadn't opened. As Clyde urged everyone to exit calmly, he noticed that the exit had been sealed off almost as if someone had welded the door shut.

Lincoln, as a force of habit, wore his uniform underneath his clothes when he wasn't in school. He tore off his orange polo and jeans and tossed them in the fire. He then leapt through the raging inferno that was burning in the entrance and when he passed through the other side, he was surprised to see the mall in flames. Almost all of the storefronts in his line of sight were engulfed in flames and standing in the middle, he saw this boy around the same height as him throwing fireballs at the few stores that hadn't been attacked yet.

The boy's features weren't very identifiable as flames covered his eyes like a domino mask and his hair was set ablaze like a living flame. His body was left exposed as it seemed that his clothes had been burned off with flames conveniently covering his privates.

With a growl, Lincoln rushed forward and grabbed a hold of the boy's hand before he could throw the fireball. "I don't know who you are but you're ending this now!"

"And who's gonna stop me? You?" The boy said as he slammed the other fireball into Lincoln's chest.

The impact sent Lincoln flying through the air and he came to a stop as he crashed into one of the pillars of the mall. The force of the explosion felt as though he had been punched by Lynn. And looking down at his suit, he was glad to see that it was still holding up. But then he noticed that his oxygen supply wasn't enough as he began to cough. Orange light bathed the surrounding area and dark smoke rose up to the raised roof of the mall. Alarms were blaring all around them and people could still be heard screaming for help. Lincoln knew that he had to act but he didn't know what the right course of action would be. Help rescue people or stop this crazy fire boy?

"There you are!" The boy called out to him as he prepared to launch a couple more fireballs at him. Lincoln dodged the first one and he leapt behind the pillar in order to avoid the second one. "I thought that you were going to stop me?"

"W-Why are you doing this?" Lincoln called out with some difficulty.

"You know? I actually started doing this for a girl." the boy admitted as he came closer to Lincoln's pillar. "But she's probably dead by now since I torched the entire arcade. It's too bad because I really wanted to tap that piece of ass at least once. But you know what? I've been having way too much fun burning everything to the ground! If I had known that my powers were this fucking awesome then I would've done this weeks ago!"

Lincoln wasn't sure which girl the boy was talking about but having ten sisters and female friends in his life, he didn't like what the boy had said. With determined glare, Lincoln prepared himself to attack.

"And you want to know what the best part is? No one can fucking touch me!"

And as Lincoln was about to rush him, the boy's body was completely engulfed in flames and all Lincoln could see was a human body that looked like he was made out of flames. The heat intensified all around them and to Lincoln's horror, the marble floors and cement pillars began to glow orange and melt all around them.

"This is fucking incredible!" The boy shouted as he laughed maniacally. "Come at me, hero! I want you to try and stop me!"

The flames were so intense that Lincoln was forced to retreat. His air supply around the fiery boy had been effectively snuffed out and he was in desperate need for oxygen. Lincoln also had to dodge torrents of flame as the boy tried to roast him alive. Lincoln managed to reach the entrance of the mall and he smashed through the windows. He greedily took in several gulps of fresh-ish air and then he looked around him. People were still screaming and trying to run away while a large number were staring at the mall with their phones out filming the whole thing. He could hear sirens as the fire trucks grew closer.

"All of you need to get away from here!" Lincoln shouted at all of the people but none of them listened to him.

But before he could get another word out, the glass behind him swelled briefly before it all melted and fell around the entrance. Walking through the molten glass was a fiery figure with dark flames and smoke all around him. He was laughing maniacally, drunk off of his own power, as he focused on Lincoln.

"Well, well, Hero! Looks like we got ourselves an audience!" the boy shouted with glee.

Taking a deep breath, Lincoln launched himself towards the fiery villain and carried him into the burning building. As soon as he touched the boy's body, his hands felt a searing pain the likes of which he had never felt before. But Lincoln knew that he couldn't risk fighting outside. There were too many bystanders that didn't understand just how much danger they were in. They flew about a hundred feet within the mall before the boy delivered an explosive right hook and knocked them both onto the semi melted floor.

"Pretty ballsy, hero, but now you're on my home turf!"

Lincoln, sill holding his breath, focused his energy in the palm of his right hand and he shot an energy blast towards the fiery boy. It caught him by surprise and the boy was knocked onto his back. Taking advantage of this, Lincoln reached for the nearest bench and launched it at the downed boy just as he was beginning to rise. The bench struck him true and knocked him into a nearby shoe store. At this point, Lincoln began to struggle to hold his breath but he couldn't leave now.

Flames roared from within the shoe store and the boy came flying out of the burnt store with his hands outstretched, shouting with anger. He caught Lincoln around the neck and began to choke what little air remained within him. Lincoln struggled to throw him off of him but the fire was so intense that he was quickly losing consciousness.

"Get off of him!"

The sound of metal striking flesh rang out as Lincoln could barely see his best friend knock the fiery boy off of him. Thanks to Clyde's powers, his entire body became metal and because of that, he also didn't need to breathe oxygen. They had found out by accident when Lisa wanted to see if he could swim at the lake. Clyde fell into one of the deepest parts of the lake by accident and while they tried to save him, Clyde had found out that he didn't need to breathe while he panicked. And right now it was just what they needed.

"That hurt, you asshole!" The boy screamed as he held his face.

"I don't know what you want but your reign of villainy is over!" Clyde said as he struck a dramatic pose.

The boy cocked his head to the side. "Villainy huh? You know, I didn't really think that far ahead but you're right. I'm having way too much fun as a villain. I think that means that I need a bad guy name." he rose to his full height before he created a pair of fireballs. "From now on call me Hellfire."

Lincoln watched as Clyde and Hellfire traded blows in the middle of the destroyed mall. His best friend was doing his best to hold the fiery boy off but it was clear that Clyde was at a disadvantage. But Lincoln could hardly breathe within the raging inferno and as the fight continued, the heat grew in intensity.

Watching Clyde fight, Lincoln pushed through the lightheadedness that he was feeling and charged towards the fray. He tackled Hellfire to the ground and tried to knock him out but the boy placed both of his hands in front of Lincoln's chest and blasted him away with a torrent of flames that sent him crashing through the roof. The front of his suit was torn in places but it was still holding. And as he coughed and struggled to regain his breath, he heard the psychic call of his sister.

"Lincoln, we've arrived. What's the situation?" Lisa asked through their mental link.

"Hellfire. Clyde. Help." Lincoln managed to say. He had inhaled a lot of smoke and he was sure that he as moments away from passing out.

"Lincy!" Lincoln felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him as they gently lifted him up.

He could barely see the rest of his sisters jump out of the invisible jet as they made their way inside to help Clyde. Through his blurry vision, he could see Leni rushing towards the jet.

"Lisa's he's hurt!" Leni cried as she jumped into the jet.

"Take him towards the back!" Lisa said as she made her way towards the medical bay of the jet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Clyde grunted as he felt a fireball impact his side and explode with the force of a c4 blast. Hellfire had quickly realized that he couldn't beat Clyde at hand to hand. So he started to blast Clyde with fireballs at a distance. The metal hero was beginning to glow orange as a sure sign that he was nearing his limit. A few more minutes and the metal hero would surely melt!

"Take this you metal bastard!" Hellfire shouted.

"Leave my pal alone!"

A voice came out from above and as he turned around, a fist came down and struck him in the face. Lynn came down upon him wearing a face mask designed by Lisa for just this type of emergency. But even as she began to attack, Lynn could tell that the mask wouldn't last long in this intense heat.

Then before Hellfire could get up, Lori came crashing down on his chest with her foot. She was pissed for what this jerk had down to her little brother. She stomped down on the fiery boy as hard as Lisa's limiter bands would allow and to her joy, the boy's fire began to flicker. She reached down and picked up him by the throat and tossed him as hard as she could towards Lynn. The sporty Loud grinned maliciously as the boy came towards her and with a mighty punch, she clocked him in the face as hard as she could. The blow was enough to knock the boy out and his flames died down revealing a 12 year old boy with dark brown hair that none of them recognized.

With that taken care of, Lori and Lynn rushed to help the people that were still trapped inside of the mall. Luna, Luan, and Leni had begun to evacuate those still trapped since they couldn't charge into the flames like Lynn and Lori could. Clyde was left to capture the boy and take him up towards the roof where Lisa awaited with the power dampeners. It was a long day and much to their regret, there were a few casualties. With how hot the flames had burned, it was similar to the eruption of a volcano. Most of the mall had suffered melting damage and it would take some time to fix.

Lisa was able to treat Lincoln in the jet and luckily he would make a full recovery. But as she looked down at the unconscious boy that had attacked the mall, Lisa couldn't help but wonder just how had he evaded her scanner?

**End of chapter**


	9. Ch 9: The L-Force

**Sorry for the long wait but here's the new chapter. I've been working on this chapter for a couple of weeks now as I got hit with a bit of writer's block. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Also I've been busy playing minecraft a lot. Its such a fun game. **

**Anyways, enough about that, please enjoy the chapter. **

**The Loudest Hero**

**Chapter 9: The L-Force**

The incident with the fire breaking out in the mall at Royal Woods had been labeled a terrorist attack. Despite Hellfire having been seen by a few people, no one was able to get a good picture of him for the media to use. So it was explained as a bombing and they thanked the heroes that responded to the scene and helped with the rescue efforts. The teen heroes, who were now known as the L-Force, were praised for their efforts though there were some casualties. An elderly couple, two young girls, and a security guard had died in the fires. The security guard, as far as Lisa could tell, had been the first target of Hellfire.

And speaking of Hellfire or rather Wendel Underwood was a student at Royal Woods Middle School and he was in the same year as Lincoln and Clyde. He had just turned 12 years old and he had been affected by the radiation from the explosion. Lisa felt responsible since it was her fault that he had been affected but she also knew that she wasn't responsible for his actions. Everyone was born with free will and what a person chose to do with that free will ultimately was up to them. And Wendel had chosen to abuse his gifts instead of using them to help others.

And just like she had planned, Wendel was placed in the sixth level of the bunker in the maximum security prison where he wouldn't be able to use his powers. The walls had power dampeners installed during their construction so anyone that walked into the 5th and 6th floors would lose their powers. Even they weren't immune to it's effects. Luckily, Lisa also carried a special weapon just in case of emergencies.

When Wendel came to, he demanded that he be set free but Lisa ignored him. She had her Loudbots run a full diagnosis on him and also made sure to check him for any other sources of influence. She feared that perhaps Wendel had been involved with the man that appeared in her office.

The results of diagnosis revealed that Wendel's powers had yet to fully manifest which meant that her satellites wouldn't pick him up on her scanners because they weren't fully developed. She had modified them to look for people whose powers had fully developed. Which was a major oversight on her part since that meant that there were potentially hundreds of people out there that had no idea that they were going through and they would probably be scared.

Lisa sighed as she stared at the screen which showed live video footage of Wendel's cell. The poor boy was throwing himself against the reinforced polycarbonate plexiglass that could withstand one of Lori's most powerful attacks. It honestly pained her to see him like that but there was nothing that she could do for him at the moment. His food had been laced with a sleeping sedative that would kick in any moment now and soon, he started to yawn. And as she watched, the boy had tears in his eyes, angry frustrated tears. But this was for his own good. The boy had killed and at least one of the lives taken had been in cold blood. The only other person that knew about his condition was Lori, who had quickly become the second in command of the team. Lisa trusted in her older sister's judgment and Lori agreed that it was best to keep him there under close watch.

And as the boy began to fall down to the floor of his cell unconscious, Lisa sighed once more before she made her way out of her office. There was too much on her mind and she needed to take a break. She made her way back to the house where she would climb into Lincoln's bed and sleep while listening to his heartbeat. That always helped her get a restful sleep.

"Sorry, Lucy, but you're gonna have to share tonight." Lisa said as she stepped into the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Katherine Mulligan here and we are gathered here today due to local authorities receiving a bomb threat at the Royal Woods General hospital. Emergency services have begun evacuation procedures but it seems that they will not have enough time to evacuate everyone before the bomb goes off."

The screen showed various emergency crews working to evacuate the hospital but they just didn't have the manpower. Some people were volunteering while others just watched with their phones out, hoping to record something for their social media pages.

"As we bring you the news live, no word yet one what the demands were or-" Just then, Katherine was interrupted as a black jet flew overhead and stopped about ten feet above the hospital. The side of the jet opened and several figures dressed in primarily black uniform with a designated color dropped down and began to hurry into the hospital in order to help.

"I cannot believe my eyes! The teen heroes known as the L-Force have just arrived in order to assist with the evacuation efforts! No one knows the identities of those heroes but we can rest easy now that they are here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"L3, take L4, 5, 6 with you towards the first floor. We need those floors evacuated first!" Lori said to Luna as they burst through the rooftop door and rushed inside. "L2, you're with me. "L7, take L9 and 10 down to the second floor and work on that. L8 and 11, you two try and see if you can disarm that bomb." Lori then glanced up at the shadows above them. "L12, find whoever is responsible for this and then let us know. Do not engage without backup, got it?"

Lucy's head briefly popped out of the shadows, she nodded before diving back in and commencing her mission. Lucy was L12 and she was only allowed to come along because they needed all hands on deck. Lisa had called in their friends who also manifested powers like Carol, Becky, Dana, and Sam. Carol was L8, Becky L9, Dana L10, and Sam was L11. Each of them wore the same skintight black uniform that was designed by Lisa with their colors being purple for Carol, emerald for Becky, soft lavender for Dana, teal for Sam, and a very dark purple for Lucy.

With their orders given, they split off to their respective teams. Carol and Sam were chosen to disarm the bomb because of their specific powers. Carol's power revolved around metal manipulation. She could control the metal around her and shape it to her will, making it as hard as tungsten steel or as brittle as glass. But her powers weren't based off of magnetism and she had a pretty far range in combat, farther if she concentrated.

Sam had the ability to absorb and manipulate electricity. She was basically a walking battery that could shoot out millions of volts of electricity from her fingertips. She never had to worry about her phone dying because she could charge it almost instantly. She could focus her powers enough to be able to shoot bolts of electricity from her hands and she could also use the electricity around her if she ever ran low on juice. One of the cool things that she also learned was that she could fly through the air if she used her electromagnetism to make metal objects fly. But she was still working on that part because it was hard as hell to balance yourself on a metal disc.

While they were making their way over to the hospital, Lisa had hacked into the hospital's security network in order to try and figure out who was responsible. But much to her ire, the cameras had gone dark right before the bomb threat had been called in. By listening in to the radio chatter, Lisa learned that the bomb had been planted in the basement level where they kept the gas tanks and other explosion chemicals. If that bomb went off, then everything within a few hundred yards of the hospital would be destroyed with debris flying for miles. They had to stop the bomb at all costs.

Carol made her way over the elevator and with a wave of her hand, she forced the doors to open revealing an empty shaft. "Come on, we can get down there from here."

"What about the elevator?" Sam asked as she jumped after her fellow blonde.

As they were falling down towards the quickly rising elevator, Carol brought her hands together before quickly pulling them apart. And Sam watched as Carol made a hole in the elevator big enough for them to fall through before closing it back up again, scaring the shit out the two nurses who were in there.

"You were saying?" Carol asked over her shoulder right before she landed in a super hero crouch at the bottom.

"Show off." Sam scoffed playfully as she landed beside her friend.

From there they made their way towards the back where the tanks were located and low and behold, Lisa had been right again. The bomb was placed inside of a large black case that looked like it came straight from one of those call of honor games that people liked to play so much. They could see the blocks of C4 attached to the timer and much to their horror, they didn't have much time left.

"Overwatch, come in. We found the bomb!" Carol raised her hand to her right ear where she had her ear piece that allowed her to communicate with her team.

"Yea, and we only have five minutes before it goes kaboom!" Sam added as she knelt down in front of the bomb.

While everyone had heard the news, only Lisa responded. "Can you fry it?" She asked.

"I don't think so...the setup here looks complicated. Probably military grade and then some. Whoever placed this here knew what they were doing." Sam said. She turned towards Carol and prayed that she had a plan. "Can you do anything about this?"

"I can try..." Carol said. She wasn't sure that she could contain the bomb but she could maybe minimize the damage.

Closing her eyes, Carol focused on the metal around her. She could feel the steel support beams and the canisters and containers and various other metals around her. And as she tried to see what she could use to cover the bomb, she sensed something or rather, several somethings that were all grouped together and were directly behind her.

Faster than she ever moved before, Carol spun around and raised her hand up in front of her, stopping over a dozen bullets that were shot towards her. Sam turned around and aimed a charged hand towards the direction of the bullets.

"Show yourself!" Sam demanded.

They heard chuckling and a slow clap as a figure walked out of the shadows. The man was dressed in blue scrubs and a white lab coat but it was clear from his face that he wasn't a doctor. For one, he had a scar on the side of his cheek that looked like a bullet had grazed him. He was bald and had black eyes and his skin was tanned like he was from somewhere with a lot of sun. And when he spoke, he had a latin accent.

"Greetings, Senoritas, it would seem that you have found my bomb rather quickly." He said with a not so friendly smile.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" Sam asked, her hand crackling with electric energy. Little arcs of electricity ran across her body, showing that she was pissed.

"Who I am is of little importance, I assure you." He said easily enough. "As for whom I work for, that is none of your concern. After all, you will be dead within three minutes."

"Like hell we will!" Sam released the energy that she had built up in her hand and to her surprise, the man dove out of the way. The bolt of electricity struck a panel on the side of the far wall and it sent a surge throughout the building causing Sam to curse. "Shit!"

"I would be careful, Senorita, after all, your powers could set off the bomb before it's ready to blow." the man said as he stood up.

"I'll take care of him, you handle the bomb!" Carol said. Her powers weren't as destructive as Sam's so hopefully she would have better luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Sam and Carol were in the basement level of the Hospital, Lucy was currently walking inside of the morgue. It was on the level above the basement but still below the lobby. As Lucy had been searching for someone suspicious, she found something odd about the morgue. There was a heavy presence hanging about and as she walked down towards the examination table, Lucy felt as though she were being watched.

Lucy moved as silent as a shadow, her large dark purple cloak concealing her identity. But she needed worry about that since underneath the cloak she wore the same uniform that the others wore only. Even her normally raven hair was disguised as she used a simple spell to make it look white like her brother's. She kept her eyes hidden but you could still see the domino mask underneath her bangs. And thanks to Lisa, the mask had lenses that changed color depending on what Lucy wanted. Normally they were white so that no one could see her eye color but if she wanted, she could turn them red which had a very frightening affect when she emerged from the shadows.

It wasn't until she reached the table that Lucy realized what she had missed before. Standing in the corner, hidden by a spell, was a figure that she could barely sense. The person's presence was faint but it was still there. She had been slightly distracted by the calls of her friends but now that she wasn't listening to the radio chatter anymore, she could see the very faint outline of a person hidden by an invisibility spell.

"If you don't wish to perish then reveal yourself..." Lucy said as she turned to face the invisible figure.

For a moment there was silence and Lucy thought that maybe she would have to force them to become visible. But as she was about to speak again, the figure began to take a few steps towards her and their form shimmered for a bit before becoming visible once more.

The person that was hiding in the corner couldn't have been older than 12 or 13 years old. And _she _was just a little taller than Lucy was. But more than that, there was a familiar presence to her that Lucy couldn't quite pin down. The girl wore a suit much like what you would expect a comic book character to wear. Her hair was a vibrant red like that of crimson, her eyes too were the same red color. She wore a cloak similar to Lucy's only hers was a dark red color that almost looked like the color of blood. She also wore a leotard of the same color as her cloak that left her arms and legs bare. She wore red fingerless gloves that also doubled as sleeves that went past her elbows and stopped at her biceps, leaving the rest exposed. She also wore transparent leggings of the same dark red, giving her legs some cover but not much. And to top it all off she wore a pair of matching boots that went just past her ankles.

The girl looked _very _familiar to Lucy but she couldn't quite figure out who...it was almost like her memory was being affected somehow.

"So your team has a spellweaver as well..." The girl spoke in a tone that sounded devoid of all emotion, somehow sounding even more dreary than Lucy ever had. The girl sighed before speaking once more. "My apologies but I will have to kill you now..."

"Must you?" Lucy asked, wondering if perhaps she could talk to the girl.

"I must."

And without warning, an arcane bolt of energy was shot from the girl's hand, the hand glowing briefly as she fired her magic attack. The energy bolt struck the wall behind her as Lucy dove into the shadows, appearing on the other side of the room.

"Stop! We don't have to do this. We can talk things through!" Lucy urged, her tone sill mono but with a bit more sympathy than before. "Whatever it is, I can help you!"

"No...you can't..." The girl said, sounding as empty as Lucy sometimes thought she felt. Just by looking into the girl's eyes, Lucy could tell that the poor girl had given up on hope.

Her hair then began to rise up and the room seemed to light up in a red glow. Arcane circles appeared in front of her and they were all aimed at Lucy. The girl raised her right hand and with a sudden motion, the arcane circles launched a volley of magical blasts.

Lucy dove back into the shadows and appeared above her. She willed the shadows to come to life and the shot out from every corner as they tried to wrap themselves around the scarlet girl. But before the tendrils could reach her, they were dispersed by an arcane shockwave that blew apart the nearby tables and sent things scattering about.

"You can't hide from me anymore!"

The crimson witch before her began to glow brightly and soon the shadows began to disappear. Lucy was forced to jump out of her hiding spot and land a few feet from her. She could've run away but she didn't. Lucy was a hero now and just like her big brother, she wasn't going to let this bad girl run amok while innocent lives were at stake.

Muttering a few mystic words that didn't really do anything except make Lucy feel like she was casting magic, she focused on her inner magical power and brought it to the surface. Crossing her arms over her chest, she lowered her head a tiny bit but still kept the girl within her sight. Not a moment later, one Lucy began two. Then three. Then four. Four Lucys stood in front of the Crimson Witch and each began to move at the same time.

They attempted to surround the girl before she could blast them away, dodging her magical bolts as she fired them. The first Lucy raised her hands above her head before throwing them towards the girl, she launched a dark purple energy blast that the Crimson Witch had to block with an arcane shield. Crimson clashed against purple in a magical struggle of might but as that battle raged on, another soon began.

From behind, the second Lucy rapidly fired several small magical blasts one after the other, forcing the Crimson girl on the defensive yet again. The third and fourth Lucys did the same, launching their own magical blasts towards the girl. Forced to defend herself, the Crimson Witch had no choice but to raise a shield all around her in a protective bubble. But with the attacks coming from all sides, she was being pushed to her limits. Cracks began to appear within the transparent crimson shield. And like glass breaking, the shield broke to the combined onslaught of the four Lucys.

The girl screamed in pain as she hit but the magical blasts and she fell to the floor in a heap. The four Lucys stood guard around her but didn't approach her. And thankfully they didn't as the girl's crimson eyes snapped open and she yelled with rage.

"You will pay for that!" she screamed as she rose to her feet. With a wave of her hands, red magical constructs in the shape of knives appeared all around her. With another wave, she launched them in all directions and two of the Lucys weren't lucky enough to block the attacks. They were stabbed in several places before they were dispelled. The other two Lucys managed to raise a magical barrier in order to protect themselves but they also received the memories of the two that fell. Distracted by the feeling of a painful death, one of the Lucys was distracted and didn't react fast enough as the Crimson Witch teleported behind her. With a glowing red hand, she pierced the third Lucy's back, going all the way through to the other side. The copy had enough time to cough up blood before she was dispelled, leaving the fourth and final Lucy alone.

The memories of death were so sudden and vivid that Lucy stumbled backwards, losing her footing over her cloak and she fell sprawled on the tiled floor. Her whole body was shaking and she felt truly afraid at the moment. The Crimson Witch before her turned her furious gaze towards Lucy and the young girl couldn't help but feel like this was it. She was going to die.

Time slowed down for the young girl as the older girl took a step towards her. Having read plenty of novels that romanticized death and all the things that came with it, Lucy thought that she held a pretty firm grasp on things. She felt that when her time came that she would greet death like a friend and go without a second thought. But thinking and actually experiencing things were very different. Lucy didn't want to die, at least not yet. She still had so much that she wanted to do in life. She had finally been able to kiss her brother and much to her joy, he returned those feelings in kind. She wanted to go on dates with him, go to the movies with him, read books together, go on picnics together, annoy Lynn together. The things that she wanted to do with her brother were endless. It couldn't just end there before she could really even begin to experience life.

And as the Crimson witch had crossed the halfway point between them, Lucy couldn't help but recall her brother's words right before the mission began.

"_When you're out there, if you're feeling scared, Luce, just remember one thing. I believe in you." He had said before giving her a kiss on her forehead. _

At once, those feelings for her brother manifested within her and exploded outward. There was no way that she was going to die right there! Her big brother was depending on her!

The Crimson Witch crossed the distance between them in an instant, appearing above the fallen girl with her left hand aimed down at Lucy, magical energy surrounding it. Then as she unleashed her magical blast, two things happened at once. The first was that Lucy kicked upwards, knocking her attack off course. And the second was that the shadows that her body created suddenly came alive and wrapped themselves around her, restraining her movements completely.

"What the!?" the older girl struggled against her bonds but soon felt the black tendrils wrap themselves around her neck.

"Enough! I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else anymore!" Lucy said firmly as she stood up. Her eyes, which normally glowed white, were dark purple giving her a deadly mystical look. "If you try to break free, I will snap your neck!"

"It doesn't matter. The bomb beneath us is gonna blow any second now." The girl said with a mirthless laugh. "Kill me or don't, we'll soon be dead anyways."

Hearing this, Lucy released the Crimson Witch and quickly dove into the shadows. A second later she appeared out of Sam's shadow, which scared the shit out of the older girl, and she saw that the timer of the bomb was about to reach its last ten seconds.

Lucy turned towards Sam in order to deliver her final message. "Tell them that I love them."

"Lucy, wait!"

But too late, Lucy threw her cloak open and the shadows swallowed the bomb whole. She then dove into Sam's shadow once more in order to take the bomb as far away as she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln was in the middle of carrying a small child who couldn't be older than 6 or seven when he heard it. He heard Sam's voice call out to Lucy for her to come back and stop. He quickly handed the child to the nearest nurse and he reached up towards his ear in order to call Sam to find out what was going one when there was a loud boom overhead.

All eyes turned towards the sky above and they saw where there once was a cloudy sky there was now an opening over a thousand across about 3 miles above them. And Lincoln, with his enhanced vision, could see a tiny black speck falling towards the ground and it was not moving.

Pushing off with all of his strength, Lincoln launched himself towards the sky above in order to reach the plummeting form of his sister. The force of his take off knocked over everyone in the vicinity around him but he didn't care. He was fast approaching her unmoving form but even though it only took seconds for him to reach her, it felt like an eternity to him. He could already see Lucy as she fell, her uniform was tattered and her cloak was almost completely gone. Her hair, which she had changed to white, was now her usual black and she had numerous cuts all over her body.

As he came within a few yards of her, he stopped and started flying backwards in order to catch her fell so that there wouldn't be a collision. And as he held her, he noticed that Lucy wasn't breathing. And then he noticed that he couldn't sense her energy at all.

"Nononononononono, Lucy, no!" Lincoln couldn't, wouldn't, accept it. He flew down towards the Loud Jet that was still hovering above the Hospital and he almost blew the door open as he barged in. "Lisa, Lucy isn't breathing!"

Lisa had already known as she had outfitted the suits with scans that would let her know her siblings' vitals in real time. And a split second after the explosion, Lucy's vitals had gone still. She was waiting for him in the back of the jet where they had the medkit that she created.

"Lay her down, quickly!" Lisa ordered.

Lincoln gently laid her body down on the floor of the jet, his eyes threatening to spill tears. Now that she was lying down, he could see the damage more clearly. It appeared that Lucy had traveled to the shadows that the clouds created far above them and when she threw the bomb away, it exploded before she was able to escape. It must've happened so suddenly that she was able to wrap her cloak around herself. It must've taken the brunt of the blast because her cloak was almost completely destroyed. Her uniform, as durable as it was, was torn in places, revealing burned flesh that was bleeding. Shrapnel from the explosion had also peppered her body as she had numerous cuts and pieces embedded in her.

Lisa opened her medkit and pulled out two syringes that were filled with a green looking concoction. Lisa used her telekinetic abilities to rip what remained of Lucyy's uniform, exposing her chest. Then she took one of the syringes and stabbed it into Lucy's heart. Once the shot was empty, she pulled out and threw it away, reaching for the next one. The shot was administered and Lincoln prayed to whatever got that could hear him to please bring back his sister. Tears were freely falling now as he held onto his sister's hand.

"Damn it, Lucy, I'm not losing you today!" Lisa cursed. She looked up and saw that Lincoln was crying. She reached up and slapped him. "This is not the time for tears, Lincoln! I need to borrow your energy!"

Then before he could respond, Lisa used her psychic abilities to move Lincoln's hands and she placed them above Lucy's chest. Then Lisa placed her hands above his and he felt a sudden surge go from him towards Lucy. It felt like his energy was being sucked out of him and it was being funneled into his little sister's body. And once he realized what Lisa was doing, he pushed as much of his energy as he could into Lucy.

It happened quickly, his hands glowed with a golden energy for a bit before his entire body flared up with a golden aura and it was transferred into Lucy. Her body was then engulfed by the same aura that Lincoln had moments before. It was slow at first but the cuts on Lucy's body began to heal. The shrapnel was being forced out of her body and the cuts were closing. Her burned skin was turning back to normal. And after what felt like hours, Lucy's eyes, which could be seen through her bangs, snapped open and she inhaled sharply as she took a breath.

Her chest began to rise and fall beneath Lincoln's hands and Lucy started to cough a big as she slowly started to come to. She groaned, raising a hand up to her forehead and she winced as her whole body ached.

"W-What happened?" She asked, her voice weak and raspy. Then, she realized that Lincoln and Lisa were kneeling on either side of her. "Did I fail?"

Those three words were filled with so much sorrow that Lincoln started tearing up again. "No, you did it, Luce, you did it. You saved everyone."

"You managed to get the explosive to a safe distance but in doing so, you almost perished, Lucy." Lisa explained. The young genius stood up and turned around in order to wipe her eyes. "W-We barely managed to bring you back."

"Thanks..." Lucy said. It was at that moment that she realized that her brother had his hands over her chest and that he was currently copping a feel on her budding breasts. She felt herself heat up as her face turned beat red. "L-Lincoln?"

"Yea, Lucy?" He asked.

"Is there a reason for why you have your hands on my breasts?" She asked him, doing her best to keep her voice calm. "Not that I mind..."

Lincoln's eyes widened as he realized that he still had his hands on her chest. He pulled away as if his hands were burned, crashing into the seat closest to him. His face was as red as Lucy's and he was at a loss of words.

"My apologies, sister, but we needed to administer a healing serum of mine and your uniform was in the way. I exposed you in order to save your life, nothing more." Lisa explained as she turned to look at her older sister.

"Sigh..." Lucy said as she started to close her eyes again. She felt exhausted after her almost death experience. "Well, that's not nearly as cool as I thought...for a second there I thought that Lincoln might be into necrophilia."

Lisa stopped as she had been making her way towards the front of the jet. She turned to face her sister once more. "You want Lincoln to be sexually attracted to dead bodies?" She asked, confused.

"No...I wanted him to be attracted to vampires...they're part of the undead..." Lucy explained. She then yawned before closing her eyes. "And as much as I want to continue with letting him feel me up, I need a nap..."

They watched as Lucy fell asleep, her exhaustion taking hold. Lisa then turned towards Lincoln. "Brother, there are still people down there that need help. I suggest you go down there and make sure that there are no more surprises."

"R-Right." Lincoln said before he flew out of the jet and back down towards.

In the confusion of Lucy's rapid exit, the man that Carol had been fighting managed to escape. Afterwards, they continued to evacuate the hospital in order to do a full sweep of the hospital. No more bombs were found and they continued to help well into the night. By 4am, they had finished with the bulk of the help and they left the hospital with many people thanking them for their help. New spread out quickly about the L-Force and there were many close up shots of them. Many news outlets were talking about them and the whole country wanted to know who they were.

And in the outskirts of Royal Woods in the wealthier part of town, the same man who had been keeping his eyes on the Louds was watching the news. He saw that their efforts were getting the attention of the nation and he smiled. Soon, he would have the stage set for their battle. Soon, he would reveal to the world who the Louds were and just what kind of 'heroes' they really were...

**End of chapter.**


	10. Ch 10: The Birth of A New Power

**Sorry guys for the long wait. It took me a while to write this chapter. Been busy with life in general and it's been tough to find time to write. But I made sure to write a long chapter for you guys to make up for it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I want to thank Zeo for giving me some help on this chapter, I don't think it would've been half as good without him. If you haven't already then please go check his stuff out. The Digi-Loud Adventure and Too Many Dates are amazing stories that deserve a lot of attention. **

**I'll try to post again soon but please be patient with me. Enjoy! **

**The Loudest Hero **

**Chapter 10: The Birth of A New Power**

It had been a crazy weekend for the L-Force and Lincoln was actually looking forward to going to school. It was quickly becoming the only place where he wouldn't be expected to stop a bag guy or evacuate the school. At least for now. After the near death experience that Lucy had, Lincoln had been a little weary of leaving her side. She spent all of Sunday with her, much to her joy, and he did his best to take care of her. Luckily for them, Lisa's special healing serum worked like a charm and she was able to walk without pain by mid afternoon the next day. By nightfall, she was able to easily use her powers again and she used them to sneak into Lincoln's bed at night even though it wasn't her turn. Since Lisa had imposed on her night, she only saw it fitting to do the same to Lana. After all, she was pretty sure that Lana wouldn't mind too much.

But as Lincoln approached the school on his morning walk, he noticed that Cristina was walking by herself. What's more she looked like she had something on her mind. As he came up on her, he tried to greet her with a friendly smile.

"Morning, Cristina." He said as he matched her pace.

Cristina seemed startled by his sudden appearance and she almost tripped. But luckily for her, Lincoln reached out and caught her by the shoulder. "Lincoln! Don't scare me like that!" She told him though she was still happy to see him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Lincoln chuckled. He then looked down and saw that where his hand had touched her shoulder it was a little wet. "Sorry, I guess I must've touched some water somewhere along the way and I got your shoulder wet."

"O-Oh? It's f-fine." Cristina said as she tried to somehow brush the water off of her.

And as Lincoln watched, the dampness of her blue shirt, which had darkened a bit due to the water, suddenly was brushed off like dust. He saw the water fly off of her and hit the ground with an audible splash for his sense of hearing and he couldn't believe it.

"Cristina...you..."

"No! Lincoln, I swear that wasn't what it looks like!" Cristina said quickly, her tone suddenly panicked and fearful.

They were walking alongside some houses as their middle school was still about a mile away or so. And it just so happened that the house that they were standing in front of had their sprinklers activated. As Cristina began to back away from him, Lincoln watched as the water from the sprinklers seemed to react to her fear and it suddenly came alive and attacked him. The water came together almost like a whip and wrapped around his shoulders, holding him in place.

"No! I didn't mean to do that!" Cristina cried as she fell to her knees, suddenly sobbing hysterically. It seemed that she had the ability to manipulate water but she didn't know how to control her powers yet.

"Cristina, it's alright. You have to calm down." Lincoln said as he flexed his arms and broke free of the water. He knelt down beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look, it's not as bad as you think, okay? You're not the only one with powers."

"What are you talking about, Lincoln? I'm a freak just like that fire guy we saw at the mall!" She cried, still refusing to look up at him. The water began to rise again and this time Lincoln could feel a rumbling from down below.

Thinking quickly, Lincoln scooped Cristina up and took off into the air to get her away from any bodies of water. He flew up as high as he could go in order to reach the clouds above them and when Cristina finally opened her eyes due to the sense of rushing winds, she shrieked as she clung tightly to the white haired boy that was carrying her in his arms.  
"What's going on!?" She demanded as she looked at him for answers. "How are we flying?"

"I told you, you're not the only one with powers." Lincoln said as he slowed down a bit. They had enough cover so that they could talk privately. "I saw that you were starting to get a little freaked out so I picked you up and took you up here so that you could see that I could fly." He then laughed a little at her expression. "Seeing is believing after all."

"But-but-but." Cristina had so many questions she wasn't sure which one to ask first.

"It's okay, listen, we're gonna head back to my house. My sister, Lisa, is playing hookie today in her bunker and thinks that we don't know that she is." Lincoln told her. "She will be able to answer any and all questions that you have about your new powers and she will also be able to help you learn how to control them."

"W-What if I just want them gone?" Cristina asked.

Lincoln gave her a sad but understanding smile. "If you don't want them then she can help suppress them until she can figure out a way to remove them permanently." Lincoln said. "But maybe you'd be willing to give your powers a chance, after all, I did and I think they're amazing."

"I-I'll wait until I've listened to what she has to say then." Cristina said before looking down and seeing just how high they were. "Please take me down now!"

Within a couple of minutes they arrived in Lincoln's backyard near the entrance of the bunker. Cristina stood on trembling legs as Lincoln entered the code for the door to open. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that they had just been flying or the fact that Lincoln also has powers. A part of her felt grateful because she wasn't alone anymore. She had been panicking all morning since she discovered that water was acting weird around her. She had wanted to pretend that it wasn't happening so she tried to go to school. But as she walked, she instinctively knew where all of the water around her was even though she couldn't see it.

And when Lincoln approached her, she started to spiral as her fear got the best of her. She was terrified about hurting him by accident but then she found out that he could fly! Being up in the air in his arms had been both thrilling and terrifying.

When she saw that he also had powers, Cristina felt like maybe she wasn't so alone after all. The fact that it was Lincoln of all people that had powers helped calm her down a lot. Perhaps it was seeing him lying in the hospital bed while in a coma but nearly losing the white haired boy had changed her outlook on him. In her outrage, she had wished to never see him again. And when it almost happened, she felt like the world had stopped. She felt responsible for his coma because she had wished for it. And during those three months, Cristina felt like the worst piece of garbage in the world. She had become depressed, the world seemed dull, food lost its taste, and nothing her parents or friends did could shake her from it. And it wasn't until she got news from Stella that Lincoln was back from his vacation that Cristina felt a sudden drive. She had to see him and make sure that he was alright. She had to apologize.

And since then, a friendship had sparked between them but for Cristina, whose thoughts were dominated by the white haired Loud, she started to feel something blossom within her chest as she took notice of things she didn't before. For the first time she noticed his kind smile, which was enhanced by his chipped tooth which paired with his hair made him look like a bunny to her. She saw the warmth in his blue eyes. And most of all, Cristina noticed that he treated everyone like a friend, even those who didn't deserve it.

Cristina was brought out of her inner thoughts when the elevator door opened and loud rap music filled the room. It caught her attention because it was not the kind of rap music that would be suitable around children. She turned to glance at Lincoln and she watched him smile as he began to exit the elevator. Following him, she saw that they were some sort of living room that opened up to a dining room area to her right. Further in she saw two doors, one that said quarters to her right just past the dining area. And a second one that was open that said office above the door frame where the music was coming from. As they made their way towards it, Cristina couldn't believe what she was seeing! How did they have an underground base? Were they super rich or something?

As Lincoln reached the door, he stepped inside and knocked once. "Lisa, can you turn it down? We have a guest."

Cristina watched as a five year old girl with brown hair and thick glasses lowered herself from above seemingly on her own without a rope. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the hovering girl who simply stared at them as if everything was normal.

"Ah, Lincoln, I see that you have also decided to play hookie. Excellent." Lisa said as she lowered the volume with a wave of her hand. Being telekinetic had its advantages. "Shall I send a Loud bot for you?"

"Please. And also send one for Cristina." Lincoln said as he stepped aside in order to introduce his friend. "She just discovered that she has powers this morning."

"Interesting...we have another late bloomer." Lisa lowered herself to the ground since Cristina's eyes had yet to reduce their size. "Miss Timbers, you will be pleased to know that you have come to the right place. I am the only one with the expertise and knowledge to aid you in what is most assuredly a troubling time. But worry not for I can assist you in learning to control your powers."

Just then, two robots who were about their size and shape walked into the office and stood in front of them. They were pretty much black slates, their colors being primarily light blue with a white number being painted where their face should be. They scanned the two of them and much to Cristina's continued surprise, they turned into exact replicas of them!

"W-Wha..." She couldn't even form the words to speak. How the hell was any of that possible!?

The Loud Bots made their way out, picking up the discarded backpacks by the couch and left the bunker. Lisa then turned back towards Cristina and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Miss Timbers, I would advise you to take a seat. This will take some explaining to do..."

And for the next hour, Lisa and Lincoln explained to her about the accident that gave them all powers. Cristina learned about why Lincoln was in a coma for three months and how he was now pretty strong. About his involvement in the L-Force and how they were training to master their abilities. By the end of it, Cristina was left with more questions than answers but chief among them was one.

"Can you take these powers away from me?" Cristina asked, her voice carrying a hint of a lingering hope.

Lisa sighed before answering. "Sadly, I cannot. What I can do, however, is give you a device that can suppress your powers for a time. It does require charging so you will have to come here at least once every 72 hours." As she was speaking, a file cabinet to the side opened up and a belt was brought out by Lisa. She let it hover in front of Cristina. "This belt may look ordinary but it will suppress your powers when worn. It is highly resistant to virtually everything you can come across in your everyday life so it won't break or tear easy. You can shower with it on and sleep comfortably with it as well. It will only stop working should it run out of power."

"You can trust Lisa's belt to work." Lincoln said. He stood up and raised his shirt a bit so that she could see that he was wearing a similar belt. "I'm wearing one that only limits the amount of power I can use while I'm still learning to control my powers. It can be tricky to control them if you don't know what you're doing."

"Aren't you scared of getting hurt?" Cristina couldn't help but ask. After learning that they were basically trying to be heroes, she couldn't stop thinking about him dying. First the accident, then the rock guy in mexico, and most recently the fire kid. What if next time he actually died?

Lincoln reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Well yea...but I can't just sit back and do nothing if people are in danger. If I did that then I would never be able to live with myself knowing that I could've helped but didn't."

Once again Cristina was struck by how noble Lincoln was. She could see his sincerity about helping people and she couldn't help but admire him. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" Lincoln asked.

"For not being brave like you..." Cristina said as she hung her head. "I'm a coward..."

Lincoln placed his hand underneath her chin and gently raised it so that she could look at him. "Cristina, you're not a coward. If you don't want to run head first into danger like I do then that just means you're smart." Lincoln smiled. "They say that only fools want to become heroes after all."

Cristina giggled at his attempt to cheer her up. "I think that you're brave...I just wish that I was too."

"You can be, you just have to believe in yourself like I do," Lincoln said. He then turned towards his sister. "Lis, can you do a full check up on her to see what stage her powers are at?"

"Of course, Elder Brother. I was merely waiting for you two to kiss before I interrupted," Lisa said.

Both preteens blushed at Lisa's words but only Lincoln seemed to be able to recover quickly. "Don't joke like that, Lisa, Cristina and I are just friends."

"T-That's right! We're just friends." Cristina added quickly.

Lisa merely nodded. "If you say so." She then motioned Cristina to follow her. "Come now, we must head up to the medical wing in order to run some tests on you."

"Is Lincoln going to come also?" Cristina asked as she turned to look at the white haired Loud.  
"Only if you don't mind him seeing you in a state of undress." Lisa said as she entered the elevator.

With her face turning crimson, she followed Lisa into the elevator, unable to even look at the boy in question. Lincoln could only sigh and mutter about troublesome little sisters as he made his way into his room in the bunker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lana was happily munching on a chocolate bar when she felt something behind her. She turned around and saw that over by the end of the playground on the other side of the fence there was a man staring at her. She had been warned by her siblings, parents, and teachers that if a strange person was staring at them to alert a grown up. But as she stared back, she felt a growing sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. She knew that this guy was gonna be bad news.

"Lola!" She called out to her twin. It was lunchtime recess and while they had different friend groups, they were never far apart from each other.

As her call went out, Lana watched as the man's muscles began to expand and grow until he was hulking brute. His shirt had been torn to shreds as his body expanded and his pants were nothing more than shorts now. Lana watched as this brute, who was wearing a luchador mask, grabbed the chainlink fence and tore it in half.

A few kids took notice when they heard the sound of the fence breaking but it wasn't until he started charging towards them that they started screaming. Lana knew that if she didn't do something that a lot of kids would get hurt. But the only problem was that her powers had not matured yet. But she had to do something!

With each thundering step, the masked man came closer towards the school. And Lana could see a couple of kids who were too scared to move. Gritting her teeth, she did the only thing that she could think of. She focused on becoming an elephant in order to charge at him head on. But instead of a full grown elephant, a young eight foot elephant in its adolescence appeared where Lana once stood.

With a loud trumpet-like sound that came from her trunk, the Lanaphant charged at the masked man and the two collided with a loud crash. While not full grown, the Lanaphant was still as big as a minivan and weighed at least a ton. But the man's strength was more than enough to stop her in her tracks. He grappled her head and held her in place, cursing in spanish. But instead of angry, he looked thrilled at the chance of fighting an elephant.

Pulling back his right hand, he balled it into a fist before he smashed it into Lana's temple. The blow snapped her head to the side and she was brought down with a loud thud as her body crashed into the grass. She knew that he would probably be strong but to actually feel how hard he could hit, Lana was seeing stars.

"Andale, Gordita, levantate y sigue peliando conmigo!" The masked man said in spanish, urging her to get up and keep fighting.

But Lana couldn't understand him since she didn't speak spanish. She did shake her head and get up, swinging her trunk at his head but he blocked it with one of his arms. He then crouched a bit before bringing his fist up in an uppercut that knocked Lana back into her hind legs causing her to stumble backwards until she fell into the playground set. When the dust cleared from her fall, Lana was back to her normal self as she lay in the debris.

The masked man looked upon the destruction that he had done so far and laughed. He was enjoying himself so far and he wanted to keep having fun. As he started to make his way towards the little blonde girl who could change into animals, he didn't see the object that was hurling towards him. Something struck him in the back of the head and knocked him flat on his face. And as he looked up he saw a little blonde girl who looked a lot like the girl who could turn into animals. And she looked pissed.

"How _dare_ you hurt my sister!" Lola shouted as she caught the flying projectile in her left hand. The object that she had was a pink, princessy looking hammer. It looked similar to a certain thunder god's hammer but it was primarily pink and the edges of the head were trimmed with red and gold. And the handle had three short pink ribbons at the end.

"B-Be careful, Lola...he's strong..." Lana said as she tried to sit up.

"I don't care, no one hurts my sister." Lola said dangerously. Then the hammer in her hand began to glow in a pink aura before it changed into a battleaxe. "_No one_."

With a mighty shout, Lola threw her newly transformed axe at the downed man. Not wanting to have a close shave, he rolled out of the way before jumping to his feet. The axe stabbed itself into the ground for a moment before it pulled itself out and returned to Lola's awaiting hand.

"Maldita sea..." The man muttered to himself. This little girl was fucking crazy! "Oy, were you trying to kill me, maldita perra?"

"Of course I am! Now hold still!" Lola threw her axe once more, aiming for his head.

But the man was ready this time and he reached out and caught the handle of the axe as he stepped aside. But as he grabbed it, he was surprised by how heavy it felt. Or rather, how it pulled him down towards the ground. The axe slipped out of his hand as he was pulled halfway down. And as he looked back at the little pink girl, he wondered what kind of brujeria was going on.

"What the hell was that? Are you a witch little girl?" He asked, thick hispanic accent sounding almost comical as he called Lola a witch.

"How dare you call a witch! I'm a princess, damn it!" She called back her axe and transformed it into a princessy wand. It was still pink but at top it had a glowing blue diamond with a pair of little white wings on its side. "Now get ready to face my wrath!"

Gripping the wand with both hands, she raised her wand above her head causing the diamond to glow even brighter. Then she brought it down, aiming towards the masked man and a ball of magical energy shot out of the diamond and grew to the size of a beach ball as it tore the grass up in its path. The masked man was too stunned to do anything other than brace himself for the impact. The magical ball exploded on impact and the force of the explosion shook the building around them.

Lola and Lana had huddled together in order to not get blown away from the force of the explosion. Smoke enveloped the playground and screaming could still be heard from the buildings behind them. But as the twins stared into the smoke, they could still see the outline of the masked man. And he was still standing.

"Lola, you need to get out of here and get help." Lana said as she stood up on wobbly legs. Her head was still ringing from that earlier blow. "I'll...I'll hold him off."

"Are you crazy, Lana? Look at you, you can barely stand! No, I won't leave you!" Lola reached out and wrapped her arms around her twin, tears forming and spilling from her eyes. "We're in this together."

They could feel the loud steps of the masked man as he made his way towards them. Each one of his heavy footfalls made a small tremor that could be felt at a distance. And for the twins, it sounded like a monster that was coming towards them.

Lana hugged her twin as the man's shadow fell over them, tears streaming down her own face. "Together." She agreed. They had entered the world together and nothing was going to separate them. Nothing...

Lucy, who still attended the same elementary school as the twins, appeared out from the shadows from a nearby tree just in time to see the masked brute raise his hands above his head and bring them down upon the twin girls that she loved dearly.

"NOOOO!"

The masked man brought his fists down just as Lucy extended her shadows in an attempt to restrain him but she was too far away. She watched as time began to slow down until it seemed to freeze. She could clearly see the twins cowering in fear, holding onto each other. She could see the man's large fists inch closer towards her little sisters. And just as his fists were about to connect, there was a bright light that blinded them all.

Lucy's shadows recoiled back towards her, the light shining too bright for them to maintain their form. While she couldn't see, Lucy could still hear the sound of the blow connecting and the tremors that were sent from the impact. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Lucy envisioned the worst. The twins had been so young...

Then her eyes began to glow red as her sorrow turned to anger. Her cloak billowed around her and the shadows seemed to come alive like angry tendrils. She snarled as she made her way through the smoke and prepared herself to rip the masked man apart limb from limb when sight before her stopped her in her tracks.

The masked man's attack had been blocked but not by her twin sisters. In fact, they were no longer in sight. In their place was a girl about Lori's age that was in a crouched position with both of her arms above her head. The girl had long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. She was staring up at the masked man with a smirk on her face as she held back his attack. Then with a mighty push, she threw him backwards as she sprang up to her feet. The man was sent flying onto his back with a loud crash in the grass.

As she stood up, Lucy was able to get a better look at her appearance and she couldn't help but feel like the girl looked familiar. She was as tall as Lori, she even resembled her a little bit, and she was beautiful. Not that Lori wasn't beautiful, Lucy amended in her mind, but this girl, this woman, looked like the very definition of beauty. She wore a pink sports bra underneath a pair of dark blue overalls and somehow made the whole outfit look glamorous. And the more Lucy stared at her, the more she began to suspect that maybe she did know this person after all...

"Ha! That's what you get, you big dummy!" The girl called out as she placed her hands on her hips. "If you mess with us then you're gonna regret it!"

"What the hell happened? Where did you come from?" The masked man demanded as he began to rise.

"What's the matter? You don't recognize me?" The girl said as she jabbed a thumb at her developed chest. "I'll give you a hint...you fucked with the wrong set of twins, buster!"

Both the masked man's and Lucy's eyes widened as they stared at the girl who now claimed that she was Lana and Lola. The man couldn't believe it but Lucy had her suspicions and now it seemed like she had been right. Somehow, the twins had merged together in their time of need and had become one. But their appearance wasn't the only thing that was altered, Lucy could feel an incredible amount of energy coming off of them. She was just as strong if not stronger that Lori was right now.

"That's impossible! There's no way that you used to be the two little girls!"

But the girl only smirked as she posed. "Nothing is impossible for the Animal Princess of the world!" She changed to another pose. "The protector of all things that are good and grody!" Another pose. "The beautiful and talented mechanical genius that will soon be crushing you under her monkey wrench!" She then did a final pose with her hands on her hips. "The one! The only! Princess Lala!"

"I don't care what you call yourself, I'm going to end you right now!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Lucy then watched as the two opponents charged at one another, colliding with the force of two bulls. They attempted to grapple one another, giving each other matching headbutts in an attempt to make their opponent give ground. But neither side was willing to give to the other and they continued to struggle. As they pushed on, the ground beneath them began to quake and sink underneath the enormous amount of power that they were radiating. Lucy took this time to create a shadow copy in order to help her evacuate anyone who still remained within the buildings. This battle was going to level the whole school!

"You're pretty strong for an ugly brute!" Lala remarked as she continued to fight against his strength.

"And you're not so bad for a pinche perra." The Masked man said as he looked down towards Lala's chest. "If you were a little older then maybe I would've had some fun with you..."

"Ew, gross. Like I would ever want to be with a mongrel like you!" Lala pulled back, throwing him off balance. She then stepped into his guard and delivered a strong blow to his chest, knocking the wind out of him. "I already have a man and let me tell you, he's everything that a girl could want. Handsome, charming, kind...and his dick is much bigger than yours."

With a growl, he elbowed Lala in the stomach before he grabbed her by the throat and chokeslammed her into the ground. "Mira, Puta, no me hables de cosas de que aun no puedes saber." He told her in spanish, clearly not liking the fact that she told him that his dick was small.

He then pulled back and raised his foot in order to stomp down on her but before he could, Lala swept her leg out and knocked his legs out from under him. He fell onto his back with a thud and Lala sprang to her feet.  
"I'm sick and tired of you calling me names in spanish!" Lala reached into the pocket in front of the overalls and pulled out the magic wand that Lola had with her. How did it fit inside of such a tiny pocket? Magic. She transformed the wand into a large hammer and raised it above her head. "Maybe this will knock some english into you!"

She brought it down onto his chest and she felt the ground sink from the force of the impact. The masked man coughed up blood from the strength of the attack but he wasn't down yet. As Lala raised her hammer once more to attack again, the man reached out and grabbed a hold of her ankles and pulled them out from under her. She fell to the ground and her weapon landed harmlessly a few feet away.

The man then sprang to his feet and grabbed onto Lala's ankles once more. He then began to spin her around in a circle for several turns before he launched her towards the nearest school building. She went through the wall and crashed into a classroom where she barreled through several desks before she hit the opposite wall and broke through.

As Lala shook her head, she sat up and saw that the man was charging towards her once more. Growling, she called her hammer back to her and it reached her before the man could get close. She jumped to her feet and changed it into a large monkey wrench right as she swung it upwards and clocked him right in his chin. He was thrown back into the classroom and Lala was sure that she had knocked out a tooth.

As the fighting had been going one, Lucy was halfway through evacuating the students when her brother showed up by himself.

"L12, what's going on? Who does that power level belong to?" Lincoln asked as he landed by the entrance.

"The luchador wannabe is the bad guy. The girl with the overalls is a friend..." Lucy explained quickly. "Go help her put him down."

With a nod, Lincoln made his way towards the back of the school where the playground once stood. Now it was just a pile of rubble as the playset had been destroyed as well as several nearby buildings. As Lincoln neared the ensuing battle, he noticed that the fighting was slowly making its way towards the students. The girl in the overalls, who looked very familiar, was trying her best to keep the masked brute away but he was pushing just as hard to go that way.

Lincoln landed just as the girl had been backhanded into the cafeteria wall. He charged towards him and delivered a powerful blow to his chest, sending him flying back towards the playground where he landed on the ground and tore up a trench in his wake. Lala climbed out of the hole in the cafeteria and stopped when she saw Lincoln.

"Lincy!" Lala flew towards him and buried his face in her chest as she gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad to see you right now!"

"Who are you?" Lincoln asked as he pulled away enough to ask.

"I'm Lala, the combined being that was once Lola and Lana." Lala explained as she looked down at Lincoln. "I don't know how this happened but I do know that we have to kick that guy's ass."

And just then they heard the angered roar of the masked man as he got up once more. Lincoln nodded and they prepared to fight together against their foe. Lincoln went first, flying across the battlefield in a blink of an eye, almost appearing in front of him. He delivered several strong blows to the man's chest before he dodge an swing and rolled out of the way. Then Lala came crashing in with a kick to his face, knocking him prone on the ground. Lincoln dropped down from above as he planted both of his fists into the man's chest, causing him to cough up blood.

"Surrender! You're no match for the both of us!" Lincoln said as he hovered a few feet above him.

But the man didn't speak at first, he simply chuckled as blood trickled down the side of his mask. "Mocoso...what would you know winning?" He asked.

Before Lincoln could answer, there was an explosion of wood, concrete, and glass coming from the direction of the school and Lincoln watched as the stone man from before came walking out with an unconscious Lucy in his hand. Upon seeing his sister in the golem's clutches, his blood ran cold. With an burst of speed, he crossed the distance between them in an instant, planting his fist into the rock man's face. There was a loud crack and the man fell backwards onto his back, his grip on Lucy lost.

Lincoln managed to catch his sister before she could hit the ground and he saw that there was a trickle of blood coming from the back of her head meaning that the stone man had gotten the drop on her. He cursed his luck that he was the only one besides Lala there to help.

Meanwhile, Lala was trading blows with the masked man. They were both battle worn and pretty soon one of them was going to give out to the other. The only question was who would run out of fight first?

Lala delivered a quick two hit combo, jabbing him in the face before striking him with her elbow to his jaw. And he retaliated with a high knee to her face as he grabbed the sides of her head. Blood gushed out of her broken nose but she wasn't done yet. She jumped up and hit him with a spinning back kick before landing in a crouch and springing up with an uppercut.

The masked man stumbled a bit from the force of that last hit. His vision was getting blurry but he wasn't sure if it was because of the blood, sweat, or fatigue that was getting to him. But despite all that, he wasn't about to give up. He had to put that puta down even if it was the last thing he would do.

Lala watched as the masked man let out a mighty roar before he closed in on her, his fist cocked. With a growl, she charged head on to meet him and the two of them struck at the same time, their fists striking each other in the face at the same time. They stood still for a moment, neither wanting to give up before the other. But as this battle was coming to an end, there was one key advantage that the masked man had over Lala. His arms were longer so he had a farther reach than her. They're strengths might've been almost equal, but even then that wasn't enough to overcome their physical differences.

Lala took a step back, staggering as she did. Then she fell backwards as her vision became black. Once she hit the floor, her body glowed briefly and once it faded, Lana and Lola were lying in her place.

The masked man tried to chuckle but he was at his limit as well. He fell down to one knee and looked towards the sounds of fighting. "Oye, cabron! Vamonos!"

The stone man who was trying to crush Lincoln and Lucy stopped his attack. He turned towards the masked man, whose muscles began to decrease back to their normal size. The rockman made his way over to his partner and together they left through a portal that manifested itself in front of them. And Lincoln just watched as he held the still unconscious form of his sister in his arms. He wasn't sure what their goal had been but something told him that whatever they were after that they had succeeded.

**End of chapter. **


End file.
